The Fallen Goddess
by bluenonoe
Summary: "I hate that life. I hate it even more when I was told I am a cursed one. Yeah, I am the fallen goddess." Erza Scarlet was a child of the forbidden, a child born from two gods. And so, the three were banished to the Earthland and live a normal life despite their true identities. Then, Erza turned 18, and she decided to live on her own despite her parents warnings. [AU]
1. Prologue

Prologue

"C-Can't…breathe…", the pain was stingy in my neck. It was really burning, it's like I will turn into ashes soon enough. This power, I knew it's overwhelming for me. I knew I still have the limit for this. But every time, I'm being clumsy and reckless, ends up hurting myself. But this time, it was killing me.

"Erza?!", someone called me from afar, "Erza? Please, can you hear me? Please?!", this man voice was so desperate as he held me. My vision was blur, my hearing was vague, my senses didn't make sense at all.

"Don't leave me, please! You promised! Even back then!", his voice was full of sadness and pain, and it's like I'm his loved one in the entire world. Such a warm feeling. But, I couldn't recognize it. Who? Who are you?

This is my consequence. This is my risk. For so many years, I always complained about it. Why is this my fate? And there I was, dying, crying, begging for life. But, in the midst of those pains, miraculously, I felt that I was being embraced by a certain someone I know. The touch, the warmth, the smell, why did I sense those all of a sudden? But I was happy. He came for me. That person helped me, but a little. However, that person couldn't save my life, so I thought.

My senses were not in function again. For a little time, I could be happy. But I barely recognize anything. My breath was getting heavier and slower. "I'm…sorry…"

"No…No! No! NO! NO!", he yelled repeatedly. "Don't you dare close your fucking eyes! Don't…Don't leave me alone…". He did cry. I felt a drop of his tears touches my burning skin. It cooled the burn for a second but the burn just kept being persistent.

"Why did you even say that you are sorry? You did nothing bad to me. But I did the contrary. I should be the one to say sorry. So don't die! You can't die. You're a goddess, right? You shouldn't be dead."

Goddess? Are you kidding me? I hate that life. I hate it even more when I was told that I am a cursed one. Yeah, I am the fallen goddess.

* * *

 **So that's the very little prologue of this story. Well, the first chapter will be posted soon after this, so you should wait for just a moment. Leave a review if you feel like to, but seriously if you did I'm gonna love you. Hahahaha! Okay, I'll see you real soon. And sorry for any grammar mistakes.**


	2. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 1 : Pilot

Erza Scarlet. An 18 years old girl. She's proudly enrolling to a prestigious academy called Fairy Tail Academy. Only few and selected students can enroll at such academy because they take a full and difficult judgement at the intelligence of the applicants and their talents. The academy focuses on creating graduates that can serve Fiore with a great capability. Erza was really glad that she could enroll at such prestigious academy. Her parents were supporting her towards what she desired as they believe her desires were meant for the greater good.

 _"_ _Erza dear, whatever you do, please do it wisely and don't be reckless. We know that you're alone from now on, but do remember that we always here for you. You know your own power, so try to not use it as frequent as possible, and you know the reason why. A friend of mine will help you there along with your studies. We love you."_

Erza remembered what her father said to her before she left for the academy, boarding a train. She already arrived at Magnolia. Where the Fairy Tail Academy stood. She looked around her after she got out from the station and saw the lovely peaceful town. She inhaled a deep breath and released it.

"I hope two years being in the academy will be fun.", Erza convinced herself.

She walked to the direction where the map pointed her to. She was already with her uniform. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt as the undershirt, a light blue tie, and covering them a black jacket with a red Fairy Tail emblem on the right chest. She also wore a green and blue plaid skirt that lengths until above her knees. And a dark chocolate loafers with a white high-knee socks.

While she's walking along the way to academy, she could see that there were students that were also wearing the uniforms and walked to where Erza headed. But, then what freaked her the most was that the students wore jackets that were different from hers. They have the Fairy Tail emblem on the right chest but the color of the jackets were just different. She could only see purple ones and green ones.

A little bit panic when she looked at the other students until she bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Kya!", Erza screamed. She bumped into a tall and well-built guy. The man who Erza bumped turned around and helped Erza recover herself.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I was wearing my earphones. Erm… are you okay?", the tall bluenette guy lend her a hand.

Erza looked at him but then quickly averted her gaze from his onyx eyes to her things that fell to the ground. "I-I'm fine! I-I didn't look what's in front of me because I-I was staring at the map.", Erza replied and started to pick her things. The guy helped her too.

"I-It's not your fault, you know. Since I was bumping you from the back.", Erza let a small embarrassed laugh. And the guy smiled hearing her response and then gave Erza her things. The two stood up when they are finished and the guy introduced himself.

"I'm Jellal. Jellal Fernandes. And you are?", Erza cleared her throat, "Erza. Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you.", Erza was gazing at the red tattoo on Jellal's face for a while and Jellal noticed it so he broke the silence.

"It's too stand out, isn't it?", Jellal rubbed the tattoo on his face. Erza surprised and panicked all of the sudden, afraid that Jellal will think her as a creep because she stares at people. "A-Ah! No! It's…not. I'm sorry for being rude.", Erza apologized and she formed somehow a little blush on her cheeks.

Jellal laughed because he thought that she doesn't need to apologize, "It's okay. You're going to Fairy Tail Academy, right?", Jellal asked.

"I was heading there until I bumped you,", Erza nodded and she looked at Jellal's uniform, and the color of his jacket was the same as hers, "wait, you're wearing a black jacket too?", Erza asked.

"Yeah, I guess.", Jellal replied as he glanced at his uniform.

"It kinda makes you worry because all of the students wear either purple or green jackets, right?", Erza smiled a bit to him.

"Now that you said it, you're the first person I see wearing a black jacket besides me! I don't know what that means, but I'm sure we'll find out soon.", as Jellal finished his sentence the bell rang. And looking at the source of the sound, it came from the academy at the north side of Magnolia.

"Looks like that's our cue to keep up the pace to the academy.", Jellal said and the two of them walked together to the academy. "It must be one big bell to rang really loud like that.", Erza commented. "I'm sure it is."

Jellal and Erza stopped as they were being stopped by three students who happened to be their seniors.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy! You must be… Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes, right?", the little girl in the middle who wore a green jacket looked at them while making a check on her list. "Yeah, we are. But how do you know-", Jellal's words were cut by the girl, "The opening ceremony is starting soon, so you better make your way to the auditorium, now. From here you should take the right path and enter the first building you see from your right side.", the girl said warmly. "O-Okay then. Thank you.", Erza bowed to the three people and so did Jellal. They made their way to the auditorium.

"From the look of it, this place prioritize disciplinary.", Jellal commented. "I'm sure of it. But, it's one of the good things, right?", Erza replied. "Yeah.", Jellal and Erza were already at the door of the auditorium and took themselves a seat. But it happened that Jellal and Erza sat separately because there were not 2 empty seats being put side by side. Erza took a seat two rows from the front and Jellal took a seat 1 row from the behind.

Erza looked at her surroundings, first she looked at Jellal and he is already in conversation with each other sitting beside him although they were not wearing the same uniform. Erza averted her gaze from Jellal and looked at her surroundings more. The opening ceremony only held for the first years and from the look of it, the entire students filling the auditorium didn't even reach 100 students.

 _What an elite academy indeed_ , was Erza thought.

She observed her surroundings again and tried to search for other students with the black jacket. She could see 8 more students with black jacket. A guy with a pink salmon hair, a guy with a spiky black hair, a girl with a long wavy white hair, a girl with a long blonde hair, a girl with a long curly blue hair, a guy with a spiky blonde hair, a guy with a black hair but he has it longer than the previous guy, and a girl with a long straight raven hair. When she counted it again, adding with herself and Jellal, the black jacket group only has 10 people. Is that even a class? What is this? What discriminate these 10 people that makes them have to wear black jackets?

"Principal Makarov Dreyar will give the opening ceremony speech. Everyone, stand up!", a woman who Erza thought at the moment is a teacher, commanded the entire students in the room, really strictly and coldly. The students rose from their seats immediately. The principal came in, and he was short. So he needed a support so he can reach the microphone on the podium. As he was already standing behind the podium and reached the microphone, the students bowed to him. And then they took a seat again. Principal Dreyar started his speech.

"The moment you stand your feet on the ground of Fairy Tail Academy, you will learn diligently and meticulously about our very broad knowledge of Fiore. As you are going to be the graduates that can help serve this kingdom in any ways to reach it's prosperity, with the utmost capability. Of course, intelligence does not stand enough, but proving your strength and activeness that you can defend this kingdom. That's right, while you are studying here, you'll also enhance your skills in a military like. It is the learning of what is like when you're standing in the behind or the front of the line."

"I knew it! I heard rumors that Fairy Tail Academy also teaches the students of how to fight. But I don't expect it to be a military like."

"Does this mean that we going to have morning exercise every morning? What a drag."

"No, I hope so."

 _I heard some students complained about it. So that's why this academy is also hard to enroll. Every student must be capable on mastering a weapon or such. And the entrance exam of this academy also includes a practical exam using our preferable weapon. I think fighting in a war is something mandatory to learn here, isn't it? But why is not called a military academy? I also checked that the graduates of this academy don't end up in the military or the same grounds. Well, I suppose being educated here going to enhance my body and mind._

Erza was in a deep thought because of the principal's speech. And she was amazed too by the speech. Soon the speech was over. And next was to introduce the teachers or we call the instructors, that will be helping the students studying in the academy

.

Politics and Economics Science, Instructor Macao Conbolt.

Technology and Natural Science, Instructor Wakaba Mine.

Medical Science, Instructor Porlyusica. She's also the vice principal.

History, Instructor Jura Neekis.

Arts and Literature, Instructor Reedus Jonah.

Military Science, Instructor Gildarts Clive.

 _Okay, in the end we really are going to learn what it's like to be the military. But, I mean, it's just the essentials, right? *sigh* I hope that studying here won't be a hell. I mean, the subjects are not that much, but definitely it covers a broad amount of information. They are prestigious, alright._

The opening ceremony was over and everyone was dismissed because at the first day, they started to the orienteering. Everyone in the purple and green jackets were going outside to the fields while we the black jackets completely didn't know where we actually going to do the orienteering. Because it didn't mention in the guide about the place where we do it.

"Alright, students with black jackets! Can I have your attention, please?", the voice of a male called us and us the black jackets diverted our attention to the man.

"You must be wondering, 'What are we going to do now?' 'We don't know where to go.' Rest assured! I'm your homeroom teacher will make sure you all follow your schedules. Now, if you guys don't mind to follow me, I will show you where you should be going now."

 _It's Instructor Gildarts Clive. I guess he's the one that teaches us about Military Science. But, from the looks of it, he doesn't look like a guy who trained in the military. He looks really laid back. But he still has the physics. Also, is he really an instructor? I don't feel the air of it from him._

Instructor Gildarts made his way through the exit and since the rest of the black jackets didn't know what to do, they just followed him from behind. Erza followed them last.

They arrived at a deep spot in the academy territory. It's literally looked like a forest. But not that dense. They stood on the entrance of the forest.

"Welcome, welcome. And thanks for giving your trusts to me. I know that you may be thinking 'What the heck are we doing in a place like this?' or even 'Where is this creepy man going to take us?'", Instructor Gildarts just laughed at his own-supposedly-jokes. But then he looked back at his students who didn't seem interested in what he's saying because they thought that it's not a joke matter right now.

"Okay, so let's just cut the chase. Ahem. We are going to start your orienteering program of this semester. It's just for starters. And as you can see in front of you, in that forest, you will be doing your orienteering.", the students were gawking at the forest for a moment.

"And in front of you, we have prepared each of your preferable weapons that you used when you were doing the practical exam for the enrollment test.", there were 10 weapons being put each on one kind of stone stands that are height to Gildarts' waist.

"Each stand has a name on it, find yours and let's get going.", the students started to grab their weapons and one of the girls with the white hair asked. "What is this – shiny ball – on my weapon?", the white haired girl showed a tiny white ball on her glove.

 _Her weapon is kind of weird. Is something supposed to come out from that glove?_ , that was Erza's thought.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to explain for that. So, in each of your weapon, an orb has been implanted to it. Let's just say that with that orb, you can cast a magic power with your weapon. Interesting, right? You will learn deeper the history of the orbs soon but for now let's just get to know what powers your orbs give, shall we?", Instructor Gildarts showed his massive halberd. The students were surprised seeing him holding such an enormous weapon.

"Too intimidating, right? Sorry about that.", Instructor Gildarts turned out a dark red orb from his weapon. "So, it's one of the most popular and useful technology Fiore ever created. This one that is planted on each of your weapon, called the Master Orb. Each of these orbs have base skills to use and base powers flowing for you when you use it in battles. Each Master Orb has 8 available slots that you can input a skill when you have the skills orbs. But now the question is, how do you know they have 8 slots? And how to input the skill orbs?", Instructor Gildarts showed them something under his right sleeves. And it's a wristwatch.

"You see, right next where your weapons were put, there's a small box contains a wristwatch same as mine. Let's just say it's the usual wristwatch but it adds some features. The cover it's just the usual clock, right? But when you open it – boom! – there is one big slot fit enough to input your Master Orb. By pressing the orb that's already inputted to the wristwatch, you can see the details of it.", Instructor Gildarts gestured as he explained what to do. He's touching his orb in his wristwatch to navigate the info on the hologram screen that's showed after he pressed his orb.

"See, this explains your Master Orb. It shows what this orb gives to me when I'm in a battle.", he touched his orb again and gestured a slide on it and so the screen slid too. "And here's the Master Orb's skill slots. Where you can input a skill that you have learnt from a skill orb. So about the skill orbs, to learn the skill, you must input a skill orb into the right side of this wristwatch.", he twisted his arm a bit so he could show the students the hole where the skill orb goes in. "You put that in there and it will learn the skill. Then, you can set which skills that you want to use. Your wristwatch has no limit to learn any skill. And the skill orbs are available to use anytime but what makes some skill orbs cost so many money it's because the power it holds and the rarity of it.", Instructor Gildarts explained.

"Now, I've explained a lot and you should try it for yourself! Identify what's your power is, and we also gave you 3 skill orbs for each of you inside your wristwatch box.", the students started to open the box. They put their Master Orbs in and identify it with their wristwatch. And then they put the skill orbs in and put in the skills to their Master Orbs.

"If you are set, put it back to the slot in your weapon. And now, for how you use the skill. Once you're being one with your weapon, I mean, when you are holding your weapon, your skills have already planted inside your mind, it's like you automatically recognize them. So, if you want to use a skill, just call it with your mind and then aim it to your enemy. How practical is that!", Instuctor Gildarts said.

"So, let's get the party started – oh, I mean – let's start the orienteering!", behind Gildarts, the entrance of the forest has been divided to 10 entrance. "Now, each one of you stands on one entrance, please.", the students walked to the entrance they picked and stopped to wait for Gildarts's instruction. "You'll start here alone, but on your way there you will be united again with all of your friends here. So don't worry. I'll make sure the safety from each of you. Although, maybe some of you don't need one.", Gildarts winked at Erza and made Erza flinched.

 _This guy must know something about me._ Erza thought on herself.

"Okay, now step in and the moment you step your foot there, the entrance will be closed. Good luck!", the students stepped into the forest and immediately the entrances were closed by the dense trees.

 **Erza's POV**

"Alright, let's get moving. I got my rapier with me, so I should be fine.", I walked to the dense forest and I don't know why but it's starting to get foggy.

I walked further until I encounter a monster. It's a big flying bat. I took my breath first.

"I can do this. Remember what dad taught me and I should be fine.", Erza perfected her stance, "Here I go!"

* * *

 **So, that's the chapter 1! I hope you guys like it and please a review! Thank you so much for the supports for this story through reading, reviewing, faves, and follows. And sorry for any grammar mistakes because English is my second language. I'll see you soon!**


	3. Pilot pt2

**Hello again, guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. Assignments are piling up as usual. Anyway thanks for any supports for this story. Really appreciate it. So last chapter it's so technical about the magic, right? So, this one is going to be also the same but a little less. Okay then, let's get reading, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pilot pt.2

Erza slashed towards the enemy and it hit perfectly to its' stomach. It faltered but then it managed to recover. This time, the bat became more agile. Erza had a little hard time with it but she didn't have to use magic arts to kill it.

Erza let a huge relief after her victory and then continued her walk towards the depths of the forest. She met new enemies also inside the forest but the deeper she ventured through, the enemies were getting stronger and their numbers were increasing. So, she needed to use the magic skills from the orb.

"Well, it's really practical, when you know the basics of course. But, it really takes time to cast it. But I guess it's not when I'm using my own-", Erza stopped speaking when she heard ruffles in front of her.

Erza put herself into a defensive state and approached the sound's source. She sensed not a monster. So she started a conversation, "Hello?", Erza said in a low voice, "Please don't play hide and seek with me.", Erza continued. She heard footsteps next and it's getting closer to her until it surprised her and again, made her fall.

"Kya!", Erza screamed.

"Oh? Erza? Is that you?", Erza was panting and slowed down her breathing when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jellal?", Erza clicked her tongue, "Jesus Christ, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, it's so foggy here, I can't see clearly.", Jellal helped Erza getting up to her feet.

"Thanks. Are you alright? You look a little bit messy there.", Erza pointed at Jellal's right arm.

"Oh,", Jellal laughed when he looked at his injury, "it's fine, really. Just a small scratch.", Jellal replied.

"You sure? Do you mind me checking it?", Erza asked.

"Fine, if you insist. But it's just a small scratch. Honest.", Jellal said.

"Just let me take a look, okay?", Erza looked at his arm and actually the scratch made him bleeding and it's a little deep too.

"'Just a small scratch', really?", Erza imitated Jellal, "but you are dumb enough to not realize that it's a cut that makes you bleeding non-stop.", Erza laughed.

"Are you serious?", Jellal panicked when he looked at his injury.

"Shush, stay still. Just let me put something on it.", Erza was pretending to rummaged her pocket. And then she held Jellal's injury tightly, "It's gonna hurt, so bear the pain for a while.", and Erza whispered to the air something when she's rubbing Jellal's injury.

 _Sotiría_

"Hngh.", Jellal was holding his pain.

"Are you okay, now?", Erza looked at Jellal's writhing face.

"W-What did you just do?", Jellal stuttered.

"E-Eh? Erm…I was curing your wound, duh.", Erza replied.

"I-I mean, h-how did you do that? It's like I don't feel the pain anymore. And yet, somehow I feel so refreshed!", Jellal said.

"Really? That's great.", Erza tried to avoid Jellal's how question.

"You used special ointment or something?", Jellal asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's…erm…it's my mom's herbs.", Erza lied.

"Oh, is that so. Thank you, Erza. I really appreciate your help.", Jellal was sincerely smiling at Erza and made Erza cheeks turned pink.

"Ah…erm…it was nothing, really.", Erza said while lowering her head, playing with her fingers. And Jellal just noticed Erza being cute and made him slightly blushed too.

"W-Well, since it seems that we are going to the same way, let's go together, shall we?", Jellal said.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure things will get easier when we teamed up.", Erza laughed a bit.

"Right. Let's go.", Jellal and Erza ventured together deeper within the forest. It was kind of awkward because they were almost silent from the walk. Until Erza broke the silence.

"So, what is your weapon, Jellal?", Erza asked, looking at Jellal's weapon.

"Oh, I use dual hookblades.", Jellal showed one of his hookblade with his one arm. "You can say it's a mix between a hook and a blade. Pretty useful when you want to grab your opponent or something.", Jellal continued.

Erza nodded as a statement of understanding. "I see you're using a rapier.", Jellal looked at Erza's rapier.

"Yeah. It's quite easy to use for me. Only learned it so I can be quite a respectful lady.", Erza replied.

"I see that, alright. Many girls in nobility learn it.", Jellal smiled at her and Erza did too. And at the exact moment, something rang. And the voice came from their wristwatches.

 _"_ _Hey. It's Instructor Gildarts here. How have you guys been doing?"_

"We're fine, I guess.", Jellal replied.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about.", Erza followed.

" _I see, that's great. Anyway, you two just bumped to each other, right? Because it's supposed to and so the entire class has been split to 5 teams. And you are the last team I call. I just want to let you know that and let me know that you are fine.",_ Instructor Gildarts said.

"So, is this wristwatch has a function to call someone?", Erza asked.

" _Yeah, it is, a portable two-way radio. It will be explained later in your classes. I guess anything didn't touch you hard, did it?",_ Instructor Gildarts asked.

"Well, something injured Jellal a bit.", Erza replied.

"But I'm fine now. Thanks to Erza. She is indeed a very skilled healer.", Jellal looked at Erza.

" _Oh sure she is.",_ Instructor Gildarts's voice sounded so fishy it made Jellal suspicious and somehow made Erza angry inside.

"Do you want to ask anything else? I think we're still far away from the exit.", Erza tried to avert the conversation.

" _No, actually. You're way past the halfway. You will be reaching the exit shortly enough._ ", Instructor Gildarts's replied.

"Really? Then, we should get hurry then.", Jellal said.

"Yeah. We should get going.", Erza replied.

" _Okay, then. Good luck guys. I see you at the exit._ ", and Instructor Gildarts cut off the call.

The two started to walk again and encountered some beasts. They were right, being teamed up can get things done more easily. And more importantly, Jellal and Erza being teamed up somehow made things turn really advantageous for them. Jellal's orb skills are all-around, he has all elemental skills, so Erza can balance things with him. Erza's orb skills are strong in ice/water and wind magic, also in healing magic.

After several moments they took to venture the forest, they could sense that they are nearby the exit.

"You tired?", Jellal noticed Erza stopped for a while.

"Hm? No. It's…I sense something coming.", Erza suddenly being extremely aware of her surroundings.

Jellal tried too, and he felt the same. "I think it's from above.", Jellal looked at the sky and indeed a big flying eagle descended from the sky.

The eagle attacked swiftly, it's like it's being one with the wind. Erza and Jellal were having a hard time to attack because they were too busy dodging the attacks. The attacks using the same pattern. It charges its' power, making it move to the back for a while and then it swiftly attacks it to the front. Erza thought to herself, that when it's charging, Erza should trap it. Knowing that her orbs doesn't have the skill, she used her _own_ magic.

"Jellal, will you help me distract that monster away from me? I want to do something for it.", Erza said while patting Jellal's back.

"How much time?", Jellal asked.

"Let it try to attack you several times. But make sure you always dodge it. Don't worry, I won't let it hurt you.", Erza replied.

"Okay, leave it to me.", Jellal started to moving away and distracting the eagle. As Erza expected, the pattern of the eagle's move was right. And so Erza, was watching how much space the monster took when it's charging. Until the monster tried to attack for the third time, Erza was ready.

Erza summoned a spell, a white light formed on the ground, making a small tetragon. The moment it shone, it made some kind of wall trap and the monster fell to it. And so when the monster is within it, several unknown letters were formed around the light walls. The letters were white colored, but then suddenly turned red and the light wall flanked destroying the monster which was inside of it immediately.

Erza panted a bit, and Jellal looked in awe and it was priceless to Erza.

"Wh-Wha-What was that?!", Jellal stuttered because he was still in shock and awe.

"It's a skill from my orb.", Erza lied again.

"What kind of skill is that? Can I see your skill orb?", Jellal hyped suddenly disappeared when Erza told him to make their way to the exit quickly before anything worse happen. Jellal agreed and they finally reached the exit.

At that moment, Erza was really fumed. She was given an enemy that's beyond the capability for someone who is at the orienteering stage. She could sense unfairness and she's ready to state her complaint to Instructor Gildarts. The moment Jellal and Erza exited the forest, the rest 8 students and Instructor Gildarts were already waiting for them and it seemed they waited long enough. Erza stomped her way quickly to Instructor Gildarts and made herself stands in front of him, face to face.

"We, have something to discuss later.", Erza stated her complaint in a whisper.

Instructor Gildarts knew that he really put a very strong monster there, but he pretended to know nothing, "What are you talking about, Miss Scarlet?", Instructor Gildarts formed a smug face on him.

"Oh, just you wait.", Erza turned her head back to row where the rest of the students were standing, and stood beside Jellal.

The entire students just looked at Erza because of her sudden anger, and then Instructor Gildarts broke the silence.

"Alright, alright! Congratulations for making your way out, alive, from this forest. You guys must have been fighting really hard, or maybe some of you did hold back.", Instructor Gildarts glanced at Erza who already gave him daggers from her stare. "B-But anyway, the orienteering is really useful to get used with fighting. Because, in your studies here, you will also have practical exam each month. And take this month as your practical exam. But don't expect that you will be the in the same grouping as today."

"Instructor, I want to ask, why we are the ones wearing the black jackets? Mostly, the students here wear green or purple jacket, but why are we different?", the girl with a blonde hair asked.

"Already with a question, Miss Heartfilia. Well, I haven't been exactly telling the purpose of Class IV. Yep, the 10 of you are a one part of a class named Class IV. To be honest, this class started to form 5 years ago. The curriculum that you will be taking is not the exactly same as the ones from Class I to Class III. You guys and girls, are the ones who really impressed the judging team at the entrance exam and they found a great potential coming from each of you. For Class IV itself, it has different standards, so that's why the class only reached up to 10 members this year. And maybe you asked, why I didn't see seniors with black jackets? The moment they stepped into the second year, their studies take them to the outside world. To Fiore, and to many several countries that have ties with Fiore.

Another reason why we put you on this class, it's because, all of you come from the influential people of Fiore. I don't need to spill it out for you. So, let's just say that your powers, your capabilities, are in the needs of Fiore. And because of that, there is one certain part of your curriculum that you'll find out later.", Instructor Gildarts explained.

"I see. Thank you for the answer, sir.", the blond girl answered.

"Yes, you're welcome. Is there anymore question?", Instructor Gildarts asked.

There was a momentary silence and Instructor Gildarts took it as a no more questions.

"Then, if you don't have any question. Let me make a deal with you. Enrolling in this class, which means you have to commit to yourself. This class can be said the toughest class in this academy. I won't say that you are doomed in this class, but I will say that when you graduated from here, from this class, you learnt so many invaluable knowledges. And those knowledges are not that easy to gain. So that's why, I need your commitment. I only ask a 'Yes' or 'No' answer from each of you. You want to be in this class and commit to this class entirely, then say 'Yes'. If you don't, then say 'No'. If you say no, you're not getting kicked out of this academy, but you will be placed to either Class I or Class II or Class III. And, there's no replacements for you when you left this class. Because, the principal only trusts you who deserve to be in this class. Think about it for a while. You don't have to tell me your reason. Just give me what's your choice.", Instructor Gildarts said.

"Yes.", a guy with pink-salmon hair said his answer. "If I can be more useful when I'm in this class, then I'm in.", he continued.

"Alright, that's one. Who else?", Instructor Gildarts asked.

"Yes.", a blonde hair girl said. "I'm making my own decisions here, and I hope with this I can find my life's purpose."

"Yes.", a blue hair girl next to the blonde girl said. "If Juvia is able to serve people, then Juvia have to believe that she is."

"Respectable reasons. Got two more. Seven to go.", Instuctor Gildarts said.

"Yes.", a blonde hair guy said. "I won't back out being given this opportunity. I'll show you what it takes."

"Yes.", a white hair girl said. "I would love to serve people in Fiore. And I believe being in this class will give me such power."

"Yes.", a raven hair girl said. "Maybe I don't have a reason that sounds noble enough, but I say being in this class will be so interesting. So why not?"

"Yes.", a black hair guy said. "I just want to protect people. And to some people dear to me."

"Yes.", a long black hair guy said. "I want to start a new of my life. And I think this should do it. Gi-hi."

"Yes.", Jellal said. "If I can be a hope for people, I would gladly be one for them."

"That makes it 9.", Instructor Gildarts said and glanced to Erza. And so the rest of the class looked at her.

Erza sighed for a moment. "I say yes. Although from the start, I will say yes confidently, but seeing you, especially, Instructor Gildarts, I suddenly have my doubts. But, still, I want to protect people.", Erza said.

"Then that makes it 10, the full amount! Congratulations, from now on, you are officially the members of the prestigious Class IV!", Instructor Gildarts started clapping and followed by the rest.

"Now, let's head back to the main building. Your class is in the first floor, left wing. The last door you see on the corridor, before the stairs. Don't worry, you won't have classes today, but I'm going to give you some things regarding being in this class. I'll see you soon!", and so the rest of the students made their way to the main building but Erza stayed to talk with Instructor Gildarts, for a while.

"So you're 'the friend' my dad told me. Anyway, I don't remember my dad told me that you can put it this far.", Erza said.

"What? What's wrong with proving what you really capable of?", Instructor Gildarts said.

"It's so wrong! Just because I have this power, it doesn't mean that I can show it off! And then you pushed me with that monster that was too handful for even 2 of us. I bet the other groups didn't have any difficulties since they looked fine. But I was with Jellal and he nearly injured again because of that monster! Even I have to use my _own_ magic to defeat it and support him. I cannot be careless, you know. Especially with this power.", Erza yelled.

Gildarts realized of his mistake and his smug face soon turned to a guilt one. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't forget Zach's advices. I know and I'm really sorry for that. My intention was to test you, but… I admit I was carried away.", Instructor Gildarts said.

"I know,", Erza sighed. "I'm sorry too. You maybe not deserve the yelling from me, but… I just don't want to…you know.", Erza lowered her head as she started to tremble a little bit. Gildarts stepped closer to her and gave her a hug.

"I know, I'll be more careful. I'm sorry too. And I do deserve the yell. C'mon, let's just get to the class. I'll be with you guys shortly.", Gildarts patted Erza's head lightly and soon they pulled themselves from the hug.

Erza left Instructor Gildarts and head to the class. Jellal was actually at the gate that leads to forest's exit. He overheard a bit from Erza and Instructor Gildarts's conversation, but he did not catch it quite well.

 _Why did she yell my name to Instructor Gildarts? And from the look of it, the two must be close or something. And what about that "promise" Erza talked about?_

Jellal was in a discussion inside of his mind but he couldn't understand anything. He tried to, but he thought that it will be such a bother for him. So, he planned to not to pry deeper of the business. Jellal's thoughts were interrupted when someone called him from behind.

"Jellal? You still here?", Jellal looked to his back and Erza was standing there.

"Oh! Hey.", Jellal laughed a bit and scratched his head, "Well, I want to take a look what's around me but somehow I only stuck here.", Jellal laughed again.

"Weird. Anyway, let's go to class together.", Erza asked Jellal.

"Yeah, sure.", Jellal and Erza started to walk to the main building and searched their class.

When they have arrived there, the other students in the class were already taking a seat. The class only had 2 rows of seats. It seemed that Jellal and Erza sat separately again, although in the same row, the back row. Jellal seated on the left end and Erza seated on the right end.

Erza took a seat and on her left, a girl with a blonde hair called her.

"Hey. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you.", she greeted Erza with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Erza Scarlet.", Erza returned with a smile towards Lucy.

"A rough day, huh?", Lucy said.

"Yeah, apparently. How about you?", Erza asked back.

"Well, it's kind of rough too for me. But, from your appearances when the two of you got out, you looked like a mess.", Lucy replied.

"It was a real mess back there.", Erza said nonchalantly.

"But, I'm glad you two are okay.", the moment Lucy stopped, Instructor Gildarts made his way in to the class.

"Hello again, guys. So, here. I'm bringing you your student's books. And there's a student ID inside of it. I'm going to call you one by one, so when I call your name please come forward.", Instructor Gildarts started with opening the first book and call the names.

After several minutes of homeroom class, the class was dismissed and they were headed to the dorm to pack our things. Apparently, for Class IV only, they have their own dorm. There were 3 dorms for Fairy Tail Academy. One for the nobility, one for the commoner, and one for the Class IV. Well, it's kind of discriminating, but it's already set for like many years.

And the day after that, marked as the beginning of Erza's daily life as a student of Fairy Tail Academy.

* * *

 **So, that's it for the chapter 2. I'm sorry if it a little bit weird, or kind of rushing, or having so many grammatical errors. I hope you guys still like it and please give me a review to keep supporting me! Give a favorite and follow if you want to but that will be also appreciated as the reviews. So thank you very much, and see you next chappie. Bye!**


	4. Silly Encounters

**Hello, minna-san! Finally, an update for The Fallen Goddess. Thank you so much for the supports you guys give to this story. Truly, your contributions are really dear to me and I hope you can keep doing that for me. Anyway, let's continue where we left off, shall we? Happy reading!**

 **DISLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The Fallen Goddess

Chapter 3 : Silly Encounters

 **Erza's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since the orienteering day. And I was right, the study here is really intense! Each subject covers a lot of knowledge, so we really are pushed to study hard. It's the last study session for the day, and Instructor Wakaba taught us about technology. He reviewed about the magic orbs that we used in battle.

He explained that the orbs have 10 elements. Fire, Water/Ice, Wind, Earth, Electric, Light, Darkness, Time, Space, and Mirage. It was said that each elements are actually descended from the power of the gods. Well, some of them elements _I_ can recognize.

"I think that's all that to cover what to learn about the magic orbs and so we end this session here. Now, Mirajane, please do the honor."

"Stand. Bow.", the whole class did the same as instructed by our class vice-president, Mirajane Strauss.

The bell signaling the school ends rang. Mirajane and Lucy came to my desk.

" _Otsukaresama_!", Lucy greeted.

"Hi, Lucy, Mira.", I greeted.

"You guys have decided what to pick for the extracurricular?", Lucy asked.

"Hmm, I'm about to join the academy's cheer squad.", Mira replied. "How about you?"

"Well, the literature club is the best preference for me.", Lucy said. "You still haven't fixed yet, Erza?"

"Still don't know yet, I'm in a dilemma right now.", I chuckled. "It's either swimming club or fencing club."

"I see. You know you have to decide before the end the month. In swimming club, Juvia will be with you. Or in the fencing club, Jellal-kun will be with you.", Mira told me.

"Y-Yeah. I know.", I was a bit flinched when I heard his name.

"Ah, still having a crush on _him_ , I see.", Mira started her love-matcher attitude, which kind of pissed me off.

"Pft...I-It's not like that.", I whispered because Jellal was still in the class talking with Natsu and Gray.

"Hmm? You had accidents twice with him that put you and him into an intimate situation. There's no need to deny that you are developing a crush towards him.", Mira teased me.

Seriously, they all pretty much accidents. First, when I dropped my books, Jellal tried to help me but I bumped his face pretty hard with my head when he was trying to kneel and then I was about to stand up. I rubbed his forehead that appeared to be swollen. We kind of stared to each other for a pretty while but then, the rest of my class turned really suspicious towards me. I bet my face was like a dork back then. Ah! So embarrassing!

The second one, it happened few days ago. And well, it's kind of stupid, the most awkward, and the spectators were not my class but the entire students in the student lounge. It's my fault too because I wasn't focused to where I'm headed and the food and the drink on my tray spilled on his shirt. He was not wearing the jacket at that moment, and his shirts was stained and wet because of my food and drink. Also, he didn't wear any undershirt. So, he actually was shirtless! But I wasn't subconsciously helped him wiped his body with a wet tissue, but then I was too focused to his very built and toned body that I couldn't stop staring at it, and he kind of teased me a bit for that. He asked if I was enjoying that. I stopped at that moment, I looked around me and everyone practically staring and smirking. And then he dragged me outside of the student lounge. It was really embarrassing and that moment, and I could feel most of the girls in the room were jealous with me. That's me, being overly stupid. Stupid pervy Erza

"S-Shut it! You know what, if your purpose here just for teasing me, no, thank you. I'm out.", I stormed off from the class.

 **Jellal's POV**

"S-Shut it! You know what, if your purpose here just for teasing me, no, thank you. I'm out.", I saw Erza stomping her way out of the class. I could see Mira and Lucy followed her behind.

"E-Erza! We didn't mean it like that!", Mira shouted.

"Please, wait for us!", Lucy continued.

I looked over them running behind Erza and I could only smile at Erza because her looks was funny for me.

"What's wrong with that?", Natsu asked.

"Beats me.", Gray scratched his head. "Anyway, Jellal, are you off to practice today?"

"Hm? Oh, I think we aren't. We had morning practice today, so I'm free. You want my help again with your club?", I asked because Gray's club which was the basketball club, was pretty much insufficient of players. The first year players weren't enough, and our seniors were pretty much busy with their term right now. So, I was just volunteering although I have joined a club. Well, I kind of want to join two clubs, but it's prohibited.

"No, thanks. But I saw some new guys signing up for the basketball team, so I'm gonna check it out.", Gray replied.

"Ah, I see. That's good news. What about you, Natsu?", I turned my head to Natsu.

"We don't have practice today, but seriously, yesterday was a total mess. Thank God you were coming to help us. But, Jellal, you think about others too much, have you really taken care for yourself? I mean, I feel really bad for having you fixing up our troubles.", Natsu had a point there. But, I'm kind of bored for doing nothing. The academy was really fun so I'm just blending in.

"It's okay, Natsu. I don't really mind about that. I always had fun doing that. So don't worry.", I said.

"Heh. That's why we voted you for our class president, right Jellal?", Gray tapped my shoulder. Yep, I was voted to be the class president. To be honest, I was surprised when the votes went for me. But, they expected me to not turn down the entire class. So, I'm gonna work hard for that.

"He has the spirit of a leader. That's our Jellal.", we laughed together and then talked a little bit more. After that, Gray left us because he wanted to check his club's new members. So, Natsu and I left the class and walked around the academy a little bit.

When we walked on the first floor, we accidentally bumped into students with the purple jackets. The nobles.

"Ah, Jellal Fernandes. I'm sorry for getting on your way and," the boy with the blonde hair stared at Natsu and he smirked, "this _mere_ commoner's way.",

I could see that Natsu was already enraging inside of him but then I calmed him down when I put my hand on his shoulder. "I think we don't need that kind of intimidation here. I thought we _accidentally_ bumped to each other, not in the need to have a quarrel.", I told the 3 boys with purple jackets.

"Honestly, Jellal-sama. Why do have you to be in the side of a commoner? When your self are in a much higher class than him, the most respectable family in one of the Four Great Houses.", the boy who I remembered as Julius Rochner, whose family I remember so much for coaxing my family, just told me what to do.

"And to what reason that you must criticize for my actions? Clearly, you are not one to judge. Yet if you want to play superiority with me, please be mind that you're no high ranked noble than me.", I said. He flinched and he just stayed quiet.

"Well, I believe you do have nothing to say. I will tell you this, what I do and what I don't are my decisions. And only I can decide since I know what's best for myself and people around me. Now, if you'll excuse us.", I walked with Natsu and leaving the three boys behind.

"Tch. Acting like that, but doesn't realize he is still a _bastard son_.", I heard that. And it really pissed me off, and I almost lost my cool. But I kept walking and both of my fists were clenched, "That is low.", I muttered.

Yeah, I'm a bastard son. My father, Edgar Fernandes, married to a commoner named Jennifer Arnolts. He was not supposed to marry a commoner, but he did. He's one of those nobles who did it. But he's happy with his decision. He's married to a very intelligent, charismatic, and caring woman. She's one person that the commoners look at.

Well, the reason of their love was pretty funny for me. It's because there was a heated argument that happened in our city, Hargeon. It was about trades or something and so my mother brought a petition to my father and after so much debates, my father unbelievably gave in and my mother won. They said that there was a spark between them when they were actually debating. Well, that's people. So, my father was secretly in love with my mother until one time he revealed it. It was quite a shock, both nobles and commoners were protesting but they eventually gave in. My father's kind of person who just brush the rumors off his shoulders. He didn't mind. As long as he's happy and my mother too.

My father taught my mother about the formalities within the nobles, although she had a hard time fitting in, but she was catching up pretty good. My mother left good impressions at formal parties and made several nobles impressed. But still, there some among them who just can't stand my mother. Well, no one is perfect, isn't it?

And then I was born. And I'm their only child. My father's previous wife didn't gave a child as she was died on an accident when she was 4 months being pregnant. My father told me he almost decided to not marry anymore. But he remembered that he has a duty to continue his lineage.

"Hey, Jellal.", Natsu called me when I was in a deep thought. I looked at him after I flinched a bit.

"Thanks. For standing up for me.", Natsu smiled at me and I gave him one too.

"Don't worry about it. Just forget what they said earlier. Some people are just jealous.", I laughed and I realized I kind of bragged too much about myself.

"True that. You're really a nice person, Jellal. And people will be really glad to hang out with you. I mean, it's not that usual to see a noble like you hangs with a commoner just like me.", Natsu said.

"Hey, don't say it like that. We all are people. In the end, we are the same. So, I pretty much don't care about upper class, lower class, and whatsoever. If we can be friends, then why not? Don't give too much boundaries for yourself.", I said.

"Right. The world is huge as it is.", we both laughed and then continued our way to the cafeteria at the student lounge.

 **Erza's POV**

I made my way to the student lounge. Mira and Lucy seemed to follow me but I thought that they lost their way to find me because I didn't see them anymore. So, I just visited the cafeteria and bought some iced tea. Too bad, they didn't serve strawberry cakes, my favorite. So, I didn't even feel to buy a cake.

I sat there alone but I could feel people, especially the girls, staring at me. Like, I was a criminal or something. They must be still jealous at my incident with Jellal. I stayed there for a while, while drinking my iced tea until I heard some girls mocked me.

"Look! It's the pervy freak from before, who unclothe Jellal-sama last Monday."

I just glared at them and they flinched at my glare.

"Let's just get out of here. She might sprayed us with her tea."

The girls walked out of the student lounge and I sighed a relief because I'm not in the need to be mocked. I drank my iced tea again and I was inside my thought again. I was in my thought deciding which extracurricular I should pick. I wanted to pick swimming club because I was used to live near a lake. So, I swam a lot. But, then I also interested in swordsmanship and there's only fencing club.

On the second thought, I enjoyed swimming back at home. And I always can learn swordsmanship in the usual study. So because of that thought, I decided to take a tour to the swimming club. When I reached the gymnasium, and went to the indoor swimming pool, I watched the students there. There was only 4 people, including me. And then, who I thought to be my senior, greeted me. He was way taller than me, about Jellal's. He has a light brown hair and he was wearing the academy's swimsuit so it showed his toned body.

"Hey. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy's Swimming Club! You want to join our swimming club? We're still short on numbers.", he greeted, "oh, where are my manners. My name is Bryce Foschter. Class 2-II"

I shook his hands and introduced myself, "Erza Scarlet, from class 1-IV. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're from class IV? I guess your class is one heck of crew, isn't it?", Bryce chuckled.

"Hm? What do you mean?", I asked.

"Well, I have a friend who's in the same year as me but he's in Class IV. It's a tough curriculum, I noticed. But, the members are really great folks. They have skills which are very commendable. So, I bet the academy saw that in you.", Bryce said.

"Oh, you must be exaggerating.", I chuckled, "but I'll try give my absolute best, as expected. So, have you contacted your friend frequently? I heard the second years of Class IV executes the entire term in a field study."

"Yeah. You're right. He's away, travelling around Fiore with his classmates. I still keep contact on him. I don't mean to scare you but he said that it was really tough than what he experienced before, but he really is glad that he can contact his family and friends.", Bryce told me.

"Is that so? Well, even from the orienteering it was already killing us.", I laughed at my own joke and Bryce laughed too.

And then, someone entered and I heard someone called my name.

"Erza-san!", Juvia called me. Yeah, she's supposed to be a member of this club.

"Hey, Juvia.", Bryce greeted.

"Hey.", I greeted too.

"Do Erza-san want to join our club?", Juvia asked.

"Yeah. I don't call myself an expert or something, but I used to swim back at home.", I replied.

"That will be more than enough. Then, welcome to our club, Erza!", Bryce told Juvia to find me some spare swimming suit, since I didn't bring one. Well, the academy also gave the entire student a swimming suit. If you're not a member of the swimming club, you're going to use it rarely.

Today, we did the usual practice the swimming club always had. Bryce helped me with the advanced basics and taught me to swim faster. He explained that it could be useful when you're stranded in the ocean and needed to find a land. It was fun. Juvia taught me the most since I'm a girl. And Bryce helped the other first year boy that joined the club before me. His name is Owen Wyncott.

We were finished for the day and we said goodbyes to Bryce and Owen. Juvia and I visited the student lounge to buy some drinks and then ate dinner at the most popular café for students outside of the academy, Le Bufette.

"How are you feeling, Erza-san? Joining the swimming club.", Juvia started a conversation.

"Well, I felt really good. Bryce-senpai was so nice and gentle. Although, I kind of saw a little sadness on his face when our club members aren't that much.", I replied.

"Juvia actually feels the same. It is really fun to swim. But Juvia guesses that not everyone like to swim.", Juvia whined a bit.

"It's okay, Juvia. I don't mind if we are short on members. As long as we are strong as a team, we'll be great.", when we were still talking, a bell clanged, signaling another customer coming in, and it was Jellal and Natsu.

"Oh, Jellal-san is here.", Juvia told me, "speaking of Jellal-san, last Monday was really embarrassing, wasn't it?", Juvia grinned at me.

I was in a momentarily silence and then I could feel something hot on my cheeks. "Sheesh, Juvia! Don't try to recall that again! It was so embarrassing.", I covered my eyes with my both hands.

Juvia laughed at me, "But, it was really sweet too. I hope I can do that with Gray-sama too.", Juvia lost in her wild imagination again.

"So, you're really are crushing on him. You know, I thought that he was cold, but maybe he's starting to open up.", I said.

"Really?", Juvia eyes were shining with hopes.

"I said 'maybe'. He might turned you down harshly. So don't do it to the extreme.", I warned Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't care! I will try to get his heart over me.", Juvia was very dedicated. Well, that's love. Young love.

"You go, girl.", as I was still talking with Juvia, someone called me.

"Hey, can we eat with you guys?", I turned and I saw Jellal smiling at me. I smiled nervously and I said yes.

* * *

 **That will be the end of chapter 3. Hehehe please leave a review for me, truly appreciated if you did. And sorry for any grammatical errors and some. By the way, I'll update the next chapter pretty much after this, so yay double chapter! See you at the next chappie guys!**


	5. Getting to Know

**Here it is, as promised, the next chapter updated the same day as the previous one. Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The Fallen Goddess

Chapter 4 : Getting to Know

"Hey, can I eat with you guys?", Jellal asked and Erza turned to see him from behind her.

"Sure. Take a seat, guys.", both Natsu and Jellal took empty seats on our table and put their foods on the table.

It was quite an awkward dinner until Jellal broke the silence.

"So, what did you do today?", Jellal asked.

"Well,", Erza cleared my throat, "I just joined the swimming club today. So, I happen to come home from academy with Juvia."

"Really? That's great.", Jellal told me, "I guess Mira and Lucy will stop teasing at you now.", Jellal chuckled.

"Oh," I slightly embarrassed and laughed a bit, "You heard that, huh? Wait. Why did you hear our conversation?", Erza asked.

"You guys are practically yelling, duh.", Natsu replied.

"Yep. What he said.", Jellal continued.

Erza heard Juvia snickered. Erza elbowed lightly Juvia and Erza was slightly blushing, "I-I'm sorry for that."

"Anyway, I usually see you guys with Gray. Where's he?", I continued to ask.

"He's having a practice today. He said that he's welcoming new members.", Jellal replied.

"Then, he doesn't need to bother you anymore to fill in his team, right?", Natsu laughed and leaned his arm around his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. He might be still needing me.", Jellal told Natsu.

"Wait. You're in the fencing club, right? Why are you even bother joining the basketball club?", Erza asked.

"Yeah. Juvia recalls that we students only can participate to 1 extracurricular.", Juvia added.

"To be honest, only joining the fencing club is kind of boring for me. So, if I have a spare time, I always try to visit Gray's or Natsu's club. Only volunteering, though.", Jellal explained.

Erza surprised at Jellal activeness in the academy. Well, it really showed as what kind of person he is. "But don't overdo it, will you? Class IV curriculum is already difficult as it is.", Erza told Jellal.

"Of course, Erza. I'll take care for myself.", Jellal said.

"So far as I know, you're famous in our class just because you put us on your top priority but not yourself.", Natsu said.

"People told me that a lot.", Jellal laughed a bit, "but seriously, I can take care of myself.", Jellal told us again.

They continued eating and when they were finished, they made their way back to the dormitory. It's a 3 story building. The lobby's on the first floor. Boys' rooms are on the second floor. And the girls' rooms are on the third floor. Instructor Gildarts also lived with them on the second floor.

Erza and Juvia parted ways with Natsu and Jellal when the girls were about to ascend to the third floor. Erza went to her room, room 301 and Juvia went to her room, which was room 304. Well, the dormitory was very fancy. Each room has a bathroom so the students wouldn't have to wait for so long just to use a shared bathroom.

Erza took a hot bubble bath and while in there, Erza was in a deep thought. About their dinner with Jellal. She's thinking about Jellal and then it reminded her about the incident she had with him when she spilled her food and drink onto his shirt and made him shirtless.

 _Erza was being pulled by Jellal to the outside of the student lounge._

 _"_ _I-I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry.", all Erza could do was to apologize and apologize even more._

 _"_ _Hey,", Jellal chuckled, "you don't need to apologize so much. Clearly, it was an accident. It's my fault for not looking what's on my way."_

 _"_ _No, no. It's my fault. I was too busy looking at my food, and I feel bad for the lady in the cafeteria because I ruined her foods.", Erza whined._

 _"_ _See? It's my fault that I ruined your food. I'll treat you next time, okay?", Jellal offered Erza._

 _Erza shook her head saying that she must decline, "N-No, you don't need to. You don't have to. I'm just going to trouble you more.", Erza looked at Jellal who was still shirtless, "Aren't you a little bit cold? H-Here, use my jacket instead." Erza unbuttoned her jacket and then gave the jacket to him._

 _"_ _No, Erza, please, I'm fine. I have a spare shirt in my locker.", Jellal shook his head._

 _"_ _But, please just wear it until you grab your shirt in your locker. I…I don't want you to get caught in cold because of you're running shirtless.", Jellal could see that Erza's blushing hardly. Jellal could only smile and give in to her._

 _"_ _Okay. If that makes you stop apologizing then I'll wear it for the moment.", Jellal wore Erza's jacket and buttoned it, "it's warm.", Jellal mumbled._

 _"_ _W-What?", Erza somewhat noticed that and she blushed a bit more._

 _"_ _N-No, no. I didn't say anything.", Jellal said while scratching his head._

 _"_ _Okay, then. I'll be heading back to the dorm, so when you get back, just knock at my door, okay?", Erza said._

 _"_ _Sure thing. Thanks, Erza.", and then Erza and Jellal parted ways._

 _That night, Erza was on her room, doing some work on her table until she heard a knocking on her door. She kind of expected it was Jellal and until she opened the door, her expectation was true._

 _"_ _Hey, Jellal.", Erza greeted him weakly._

 _"_ _Hey. Sorry, if I'm disturbing you. Were you sleeping?", Jellal asked her._

 _"_ _Hm? Oh, no. I was just doing some work on my table.", Erza replied._

 _"_ _I thought you were sleeping, because your eyes look so sloppy right now.", Jellal chuckled._

 _"_ _Really? I didn't even realize it.", Erza chuckled also._

 _"_ _Well, here." Jellal handed Erza her jacket. "Thank you so much for this. And please, you don't owe me anything. But I feel like I owe you. You want anything in return?", Jellal asked._

 _"_ _A kiss", that was Erza thought and because of that she slammed herself in her mind. "No, you don't have to. I'm the one who at fault here.", Erza said._

 _"_ _It's not your fault entirely, it's partly my fault too. Well, if you say so, have a good night rest, Erza. I'll see you tomorrow.", Jellal smiled at her._

 _"_ _You have a good night rest, too. See you, Jellal.", and Erza closed her door._

 _And that moment, Erza suddenly sniffed her jacket and she smelled Jellal's scent and she's blushing hardly and her heart was beating so fast._

 _"_ _I think I will not wash this.", Erza thought to herself, "Pervy, Erza!", and then she slapped her forehead continuously._

Erza sighed after she recalled that memory when she's in bath.

"It's too soon, to be thinking about that, right?", Erza said to herself.

In the other room, Jellal was taking a cold shower. He also recalled what happened to him today. Especially what happened with that Julius kid. Seriously, he got that a lot. Some nobles hate him because he's a bastard son. Well, more like jealous. That explained why he was a rebel in a past.

He almost hated his life. He just wanted a peaceful life, but with all the hates from people, he felt that he doesn't deserve to live in royalty. So, he somehow rebelled. He joined some kind of mercenary's corps. Every clients who gave a job to that corps, always targeted the nobles. He worked secretly in that corps and he was called an A-ranked mercenary in a short time. He hated the nobilities that much. He managed to cover his trails being a mercenary.

Until one day, a certain young girl confronted him. He remembered him having a red hair, and it was dark the day he was confronted. He thought the girl was some kind of bodyguard who's protecting a client's target. And he, was overwhelmed. His attacks didn't scratch her a bit because he remembered she's using some kind of magic.

Until he was on the verge of his defeat, she approached him and held his face with her two delicate pale hands. He was afraid as his gaze was locked into her yellow colored eyes.

 _"_ _You don't have to do this. Don't put your hate towards those people. We all have different lives and each life has its' own way to reach what you call happiness, peacefulness. You just have to figure that out. But, killing those people you hate, won't solve a thing. And so for killing yourself._

 _So, promise me, you will endure for everything your path of life gives to you and keep walking on the path of light."_

Jellal cried because of his sinfulness of his actions and he promised himself to that young girl. He nodded and the girl let go of her hands. And from that moment, he resigned from the corps and told his parents about what he did that made him almost absent every time at his family mansion.

"I've been enduring you know. But, it's already welling up inside of me and I just want to get it out.", Jellal slammed his fist to the wall. And then he leaned his head to the wall while soaked in the water shower.

"Please, tell me how much more I should endure."

The next day, was a free day. The students could do anything they want and the academy was still open for the students, but still there's no classes. The students still can enjoy the facilities on the academy until it closes. Erza decided to use this day just walk around Magnolia a bit.

Erza went downstairs and she saw Ultear sitting with Gray. She overheard their conversation.

"How are you today?", Gray asked her.

"Why do you suddenly have a business with me?.", Ultear cold replied.

"Ultear, I'm sorry - ", Gray words were cut by Ultear, "You know what? You should stop meddling on my life. I had enough with you.", Ultear's tone slightly raised.

"I-I'm sorry, Ultear, for whatever I did, but I didn't know it happened that way.", Gray said.

"I said enough, Gray. Will you just leave me alone?", Ultear stood up and walked outside the dormitory.

Gray sighed and then he saw Erza walking from the stairs. "Morning, Erza."

"Morning. Not a good start for a day, huh?", I asked while I walked towards him.

"No. I guess.", he shrugged.

"Well, you can always talk anything to me, Gray.", Erza said.

"No. Not right now, Erza. But, thanks for your concern.", Gray walked out from the lobby and went outside.

Erza sighed and then she heard someone came down too. And it was Jellal.

"Oh, Jellal. Good morning.", Erza waved at him.

"Good morning.", Jellal smiled, "is something happened to Gray?", he asked.

"I think so. It's early in the morning and he already looked depressed.", Erza replied.

"Is this something about Ultear again?", Jellal asked again.

"Maybe. I accidentally overheard them arguing a bit.", Erza responded.

"Let's just talk outside, okay?", Erza nodded and the two of them walked to the park nearby the dormitory.

They sat on the wooden bench that was facing a lake. Trees surrounded the lake, it's good place for having a picnic and fishing. The breeze from the trees were always refreshing, and the warm morning sun just made the place more comfortable. Kids played around the park, some families having a picnic, even few couples were having a date there.

"So, what you want to talk about?", Erza started the conversation.

"It's about Gray. You may notice that Gray and Ultear are not like in a good term with each other. I tried to ask him and he slowly opened up to me.", Jellal told Erza, "Well, the thing is, Ultear is kind of Gray's sister."

That moment, Erza was surprised and her eyes widened and it was starting to make sense. "I-I see. That's why he asked about her mother.", Erza said.

"He only told me that Gray once lived with Ultear. And then there's this family problem, so the conflict came out.", Jellal explained

"But why Ultear looked so angry when Gray asked her about her mother? I mean, are they even related?", Erza asked.

"I don't know.", Jellal shrugged, "I only know what I've told you.".

"Well,", Erza sighed, "I hope they can find a common ground soon because it will be bad for our class's future. I mean, we are going to work together as a team, right?".

"That's right.", Jellal nodded, "It's my responsibility too as your class president.".

" _Our_ responsibility.", Erza corrected him. Jellal and Erza then exchanged smiles.

"So, what are you going to do today?", Jellal asked Erza.

"Hmm, I don't really know. I don't exactly know anything about this place.", Erza replied.

"How about we borrow the academy's bicycle for a while? I mean, it's one of the free facilities right?", Jellal suggested.

"Oh, there's one? But, for how much long we can borrow it?", Erza still new to the facility.

"I think until the academy closes for the day. C'mon, we should try.", Jellal laughed a little showing his little enthusiast to Erza.

"Yeah. Let's.", Erza nodded.

They walked to the academy and they visited the academy building first. They entered the first floor and talked to the receptionist there at the counter.

"Excuse me, we are going to borrow two bikes, is that okay?", Jellal asked the receptionist.

"Oh, sure! Please wait a moment.", the receptionist searched something under the counter and it was some kind of a journal book.

"Please write your name here, and your class.", the receptionist put two keys on the counter, "and the code for your bicycle. The maximum time to borrow is one day. And make sure you don't be reckless so that you could ruin the bicycle."

"Sure. Don't worry about it.", Jellal said.

"We will be careful.", Erza continued.

The two of them wrote their names, class, and the codes for the bicycle. They took their keys and made their way to the academy field. When they arrived there, they could see lines of bicycles stood ready to be used. Jellal and Erza searched for the bicycles with their codes. Supposedly, those keys are the locks for the bicycles. Jellal found his bicycle, a brown one. And Erza found hers, a yellow one. They unlocked the locks and then started getting ready.

"Jellal, I told you I don't know much around here. So, can you lead us where to go?", Erza asked.

"Yeah. I know few places. Just follow me.", Jellal started to push the pedals.

"Hey, wait up! Don't go too fast!", Erza started to push the pedals too.

Meanwhile, Lucy was alone at her clubroom, the literature club. Well, the club only has 3 people including herself. She was inspired to be a famous writer, so reading any kind of novels to her will be broaden her imaginations.

"I don't think anyone would come to this club.", Lucy shrugged, "Whatever."

Lucy exited the room, borrowing one novel from the clubroom and walked out of the student lounge building. She had no idea where to go. The cafeteria was really full, she didn't want to hole up in her room, and so, she was taking a tour around the academy.

She had stopped at the academy field when she saw the soccer team playing. So, she walked to the bleachers and sat there, watching them playing while reading the novel.

She heard a ball being kicked hard but she didn't realize that the ball actually directed to her, accidentally. So, the ball hit her head.

"Ow!", Lucy screamed and her eyes were closed while rubbing her forehead. It was really stinging.

"Ah, sorry there!", Lucy heard a boy called up to her from afar.

She heard running footsteps were coming to approach her, when they were close to her, they stopped. Lucy could feel someone rubbing her forehead.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I hit you with the ball.", Lucy recognized that voice.

"Will you be careful next time, Natsu? It hurts so bad.", Lucy whined.

"Sorry, sorry!", Natsu said, "I promise I'll be careful."

"Dragneel! Come on! Bring the ball back!"

"Coming!", Natsu yelled and then he turned to Lucy, "will you wait until practice over? I'll treat you something, okay?"

Lucy nodded weakly and she smiled, "Just go already."

Natsu smiled and chuckled as well. Then he returned to the field and continued to play soccer.

It was not really long after that, about 15 minutes after the incident, the practice was over. The boys went to the changing room at the gymnasium and Lucy still waited for Natsu at the bleachers.

"H-Hey.", Natsu called Lucy, a little bit stuttered.

Lucy turned her head and then she stood up. "Hey.", she said.

Natsu approached her and apologized again, "I'm sorry for earlier. It was completely–", Natsu was stopped when Lucy smacked her hand to his forehead.

" _Ita!_ "

"That's pretty much how it felt.", Lucy giggled, "but maybe your shot was much more harder than that."

Natsu laughed while rubbing his red forehead, "I guess we're even now. But still, I feel really bad for what I did. Can I treat you with food?", Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't ate lunch yet.", Lucy replied, "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm, Jellal introduced me to a popular café near our dorm yesterday. What was it again?", Natsu rubbed his chin.

"Oh, Le Bufette?", Lucy replied.

"Yeah! I think that was the name. The café has so many great menus, I want to try all of them.", Natsu said, "but I'm not sure I can with the only money I have at the moment."

"Well, we can always visit there all the time so you can try all the menus on different days.", Lucy giggled, "C'mon, let's get going, I'm getting hungrier."

And they left the academy and walked to the Le Bufette.

When they arrived there, they ordered so many foods. Lucy couldn't help it looking at Natsu's starving face so it's kind of Lucy's treat. They found an empty table near the window and they sat there.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Luce. I'm the one who supposed to treat you.", Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment.

" _Luce? He nicknamed me?_ ", she thought.

"Well, your face was written 'I'm so starving' all over it so I can't help but to treat you also.", Lucy giggled, "but what's with the nickname?"

"Why? You don't like it? Lucy seemed difficult to call.", Natsu said and made Lucy cringed a bit. How hard did it takes for him to call 'Lucy'?

"Fine. Suit yourself.", Lucy said and they started to eat their foods.

While they were eating, they talked a lot about how they've been doing. Natsu also asked her about her little quarrel with Erza. Lucy gave a hint to Natsu that Erza likes Jellal. Natsu might be a little dense, but Lucy kind of hoped he understood. But then, when they were talking, Lucy could sense that some girls wearing purple jackets were staring at her. Lucy felt discomfort and so she told the waiter to take-out their foods.

Lucy tried to pull Natsu out of the café and she glad that he just went with it.

"What's wrong, Luce? Are you in hurry or something?", Natsu asked Lucy.

"I… I don't feel comfortable eating there out of the sudden.", Lucy replied.

"Why?", Natsu asked again.

"It's not comfortable when there are people watching you so… intently.", Lucy replied.

Natsu stayed quiet because he was still in confusion.

"You know what, Natsu, if I didn't agree to go with this class, I will be joining the purple jackets.", Natsu eyes were widened hearing Lucy's statement.

"Yeah. I'm one of them. You might not like them, I know, because they can be so irritating. But let me tell you this," Lucy turned to Natsu.

"I'm not like them. I can't believe it either, but the only good friends I make so far here are just the people in the entire class of Class IV.", Lucy said.

"Well, you are not. You are not any of them. I don't see you being a so prideful noble. You have this thing that people wants to get to know you and you're so easygoing. Unlike them. They think about people's classes before they talk to them. Like yesterday.", Natsu grumbled.

"What happened yesterday?", Lucy tilted her head a little.

"Some nobles bullied me when I was with Jellal. Jellal's one of the nobles too. But he's the same like you. He opens up to everyone. He even stood up for me. And when he won the argument, I could see defeat on those nobles' faces. But one of them, called him something. Bastard son or something. I don't get it.", Natsu explained.

"I'm not surprised. That's Jellal for you," Lucy chuckled, "but about what you said about him being a bastard son, I only heard a rumor of it. But I'm not so sure about that, let's just wait for he himself tell us about it."

"Yeah, I agree.", and before they knew it, they already had arrived at the dorm.

It was almost sunset, Jellal and Erza visited their last destination. They went to the beach at Magnolia where the sun will beautifully set and the full moon will beautifully reflected on the sea. They were on the highway so they could see the sea from above.

"Erza, watch yourself. There's a sharp turn ahead.", Jellal warned Erza.

"Okay!", they slowed down noticing a sharp turn ahead.

Several minutes passed, they have arrived at the beach. They could see the shore, some beach houses lined up at the shores. They parked their bikes somewhere and walked to the beach. And watched the sunset. The seagulls flocked above the sea. A small breeze of wind blowing their hairs.

"This is fun, Jellal. Thank you for taking me here.", Erza said with a smile.

"We should do this again. When we have another free day of course. The academy hardly gives us any break.", Jellal chuckled.

"Yeah.", Erza rested her hands on the sand and without noticing she felt someone's hand too. They both flinched but then they just laughed at it. Erza lifted her hands from the sands and hugged her knees.

"I heard, that you're surprisingly close to Gray for the past few days.", that statement made Erza turned her head to Jellal. "Are you…even dating each other?"

"Eh?"

* * *

 **That's it, guys! Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review for me! Any thoughts, suggestions, critiques are welcomed. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and I'll see you at the next chapter! Buh-bye!**


	6. The First Venture

**Hiya, guys! I finally update another chapter and kind of glad I can do it quick. Well, I also hope this doesn't came too rushed out. Thanks for any supports to this story, reading it, reviewing it, giving a fave and follow, thanks so much! Anyway, let's continue from the little cliffy I left at the previous chapter. Have a nice reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER ; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

The Fallen Goddess

Chapter 5 : The First Venture

"Are you…even dating each other?"

"Eh?"

There was a momentary silence for a while, then Erza snickered for a bit, "Wh-What kind of question was that? We're just friends, you know. And I don't jump so quickly into relationship like that.", Erza said.

"I-I'm sorry. I just blurted it out, huh? I mean, you look so close with him and I can't help but to wonder.", Jellal replied.

"Well, how about you take a look at us right now? Aren't we look so close too?", Erza giggled.

"That's…right.", Jellal laughed, "I'm sorry I brought this up all of the sudden."

"No worries.", Erza replied.

They watched the sun until it finally set, in silence. They walked back to where they parked their bikes and then returned to the academy. They gave the bikes back and walked back to their dorm. The dorm was quite crowded at the lobby.

"Hey, Jellal, Erza!", Lucy greeted both Jellal and Erza. Jellal went to take a seat with Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey.", Erza looked at Gray sitting with Natsu and Lucy. "Hey, Gray. Are you okay, now?"

"Hmm?", Gray looked at Erza. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks for asking."

Gray approached Erza and he stood before her. "I'm sorry about earlier. You didn't mad, did you?", Gray asked.

"No, it's fine. If you're ready to talk about it, then I'm all ears.", Erza said.

"Sure. Thanks, Erza.", Gray smiled to her.

"Well, I didn't see Juvia anywhere. I thought she'll be with you or something. Since she likes to cling with you.", Erza teased.

Gray shuddered a bit, "The thoughts of it just made me shivered. Well, I'm going upstairs.", Gray left her and walked to his room on the second floor.

Erza watched him go but she didn't realize that she's been receiving gazes from Jellal.

"Erza, I bought some food back with Natsu. And I think we bought a lot. We have some left for you and Jellal if you want to.", Lucy told Erza.

"Okay, then. I will go take bath first.", Erza walked to her room too and when she's gone, Natsu asked Jellal something.

"What's with the weird stare, dude?", Natsu asked Jellal.

"Hmm?", Jellal seemed to be conscious again from his some kind of trance, "No, it's nothing. I'll go take a shower. I've been soaking with sweat.", Jellal stood up then walked to his room.

The next day, they had homeroom session after the classes were over for the day. And Instructor Gildarts came in to give them a briefing.

"Okay, class. So, we're going to start another program of your curriculum, which is the field study. You'll be going for 2 days starting tomorrow. We're going to divide this class into 2 groups consisting 5 students each group. Group Alpha and Group Bravo. So, I want you guys to step forward and take this sheet that will inform you about the groups and where you will head to."

The paper was written as follows

Group Alpha : Jellal, Gray, Ultear, Sting, Erza.

Destination : Onibus Town

Group Bravo : Mirajane, Juvia, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy.

Destination : Shirotsume Town

The field study consists only 2 days. On the time of your arrival, you will be given several tasks you must complete prior the day is over. Please conclude a report each day of your field study.

"Is there any questions?", Instructor Gildarts asked.

The students shook their heads motioning that they were understood.

"Okay, then. Now, you should leave the academy early to prepare yourself for tomorrow. It's your first time so you have to prepare as best as you could. _Kaichou_ , would you please do the honors."

"Stand. Bow.", Jellal commanded the entire class.

The class was dismissed and the class went into groups.

"So, tomorrow we will going to Onibus Town. To be honest, I only remember that's a town where there is so many performances.", Jellal started the conversation.

"We're going to get there by train, right?", Sting continued.

"Yeah, I think. I wonder what we will going to do there.", Gray said.

"We'll see what jobs we will be assigned to, then we know what to do about it.", Ultear replied.

Gray looked at Ultear for a while than Ultear averted her gaze from him. Erza could see that Gray sighed a bit. She's worried that her team might not go well if they couldn't find a common ground anytime soon.

"Anyway, we should get to prepare and get some rest. And maybe we can go to the engineering club to get ourselves some new skill orbs or refine our weapons.", Jellal suggested.

"At what time we should gather at the station?", Sting asked.

"Maybe about 7. The sooner we get there, the better.", Jellal replied.

The moment their gathering was over, they went to their separate ways. Jellal and Erza went together to the engineering club to see if they have any new skill orbs. After they were done with it, they went back to the dorm and started preparing for tomorrow.

The next morning.

"Morning, Erza.", Ultear was standing in front of Erza's room's door and greeted her.

"Ah, Ultear. Morning. You're early.", Erza greeted back.

"Yeah. You want to go with me to buy some supplies first?", Ultear asked Erza.

"Sure. I haven't bought any supplies too. I think I just forgot about that.", Erza chuckled while scratching her head.

"Great. We supposed to meet up at the station before 7, right? We should get going.", Ultear then walked together with Erza to several places to buy some supplies.

They went to a general goods store, where they bought their supplies. And then, Ultear pulled Erza to some shady place in Magnolia and left Erza really confused.

"What is this place?", Erza observed the surroundings of the shop and Erza saw so many weird items to sell in the shop.

"This is a pawn shop. Well, I usually go here when I don't find something I want from general stores. But in here, we trade with items. Not using money.", Ultear was searching the racks of the items which were on sale.

Ultear then approached the guy at the counter who was supposed to be the pawn shop owner and did some transaction with him, while Erza was still looking around the items that man put to sale.

"Wait. Is that?", Erza found a necklace lying in glass shelf. Its' light somehow resonance to her.

"Hey, that thing never glowed before.", the pawn shop owner looked over Erza.

"Where did you get this item from?", Erza asked the owner.

"From a mercenary I met few years ago. He said it was cursed or something.", the owner replied.

"Why are you even sell that thing anyway?", Ultear complained.

"Do you know anything more about it?", Erza asked.

"I heard that it's The Empress Necklace, from a mythology book or something. Supposedly the one who called herself The Empress is the wearer. I can only decipher few words on it, 'If you are not the ones possessor–"

"Death will find you around every corner.", the owner surprised that Erza actually knew the few words that the owner wasn't able to decipher. Erza was hitting herself in her head because she actually spilled those words out.

"Y-You knew those last words? I only able to decipher few of it and now it made sense.", the owner told Erza.

"Err… I-It's common knowledge, you know.", Erza faked a laugh to cover her lie. "But since you put this on your store, does it make that you will be cursed?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm perfectly fine. I've been putting that thing on sale for almost 2 years.", the shop owner replied.

"Well, I think we have spent too much time here. Let's get going, Erza. Everyone probably already waiting for us.", Ultear walked out from the counter.

"Yeah. It's about time, anyway.", Erza agreed.

"Thanks for the items, Max!", Ultear shouted.

"Yeah! Please come again.", and then Erza and Ultear made their way to the station.

Jellal, Sting, and Gray were already waiting for them at the front entrance of the station.

"Took you long enough.", Sting snorted.

"We're getting supplies for ALL of us, you know.", Ultear replied.

"Then, we are all set now. Let's go.", Jellal led the way and went inside of the station. They bought their tickets to Onibus.

The trip was not that long and the moment they got there, they made their way to the inn which Instructor Gildarts told them for their accommodation of their 2 days field study.

They went to an inn called The Brown Lair Inn. They were greeted by the owner who at the same time was a bartender there. Big guy all muscle, brown hair, and mustache.

"Well, you must be the kids Gildarts told me about. Welcome, welcome.", the owner said and took some things from the counter. "Will you follow me, please? I'll show you to your rooms."

They walked upstairs to the rooms and they have 2 rooms. Of course, one for the boys and one for the girls. After they put their bags inside their rooms, they went downstairs and met with the owner again.

"Here you go. These are the tasks that you can complete. There are mandatory and optional requests from people around here. So, do your best.", the owner gave the list of tasks to Jellal. They read it together and identified the requests.

The mandatories were killing a wild monster at the highway and gather a material for the theater. The optional was only a delivery job.

"I guess this is kind of easy.", Jellal commented.

"More like jobs for slaves. What the hell is this?", Sting complained.

"You know, maybe Instuctor Gildarts has his own reason for doing this. We just don't know yet.", Gray told the group.

"I think we can manage to do them all. So, let's try our best first. Then we can judge.", Erza continued.

They went to the clients for the mandatory tasks. They asked the inn owner about the details for the monster extermination because the request came from him. And then they visited the theater to ask the details for the material the client asked for. So, they made their way to highway and searched for the monster and the material which supposed to be some kind of gem.

After passing the gate to the highway by several steps, they found a little shrine which took their interest. And behind the shrine was a big lake surrounded by dense trees. At the little shrine, it seemed that offerings had been put so many on there. And they happened to meet a person who was giving an offering to the shrine. Little did they know about the shrine, they asked the young lady near there.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry for intruding, but what is this shrine?", Gray asked.

"Oh, you don't know about these shrines? This one is a shrine to praise the Goddess of Empress.", the young lady replied.

"The Goddess of what?", Gray asked again.

"The Goddess of Empress. You don't know about her?", the young lady said.

"I think I heard about it, a bit. Is she one of the Arcaniums?", Sting answered.

"Yes, she's one of those gods. Arcaniums is a godhood. And each gods and goddesses represents things that are not separable from our lives. Like The Goddess of The Empress, she represents mothers, nurturers, prosperity, and fertility.", the young lady explained.

"This is uncommon.", Gray replied.

"Well, they are secluded but they are the ones who keep the balance of our world. Even I heard that these gods and goddesses are even living between us humans. By the way, I don't recognize that uniform anywhere from this town. Where are you kids come from?", the young lady asked.

"Oh, do you know about Fairy Tail Academy in Magnolia? We're from there and we come here to do a field study, sort of.", Jellal replied.

"You're from the prestigious Fairy Tail Academy?! I'm sure you all are prodigies. Ah, don't make me hold you back from doing your field study. Please, forgive me.", the young lady said.

"It's no problem, Miss. We are the ones who interrupted you, so we're the ones who should apologize.", Jellal chuckled.

"No, don't worry about it. I was done putting my offering anyway.", the young lady said.

"Then, we should get going. Have a nice day, Miss.", Jellal said and the rest of them bowed to her.

"Take care. May the gods bless you on your way.", the young lady waved at them and they finally parted ways.

The team went on their way on the highway. They went to find the monster first which was pinpointed on the highest plain of the highway according to the map they got from the client. When they reached the pinpointed place, they saw one huge monster resting on his nest there.

"That monster matches our client's description.", Sting stated.

"Yeah. I think it is. Are you ready, guys?", Jellal said.

"Ready when you are, _kaichou_.", Gray replied and the rest of the group nodded in reply.

The team advanced to attack the monster and the monster suddenly became aware of them. The monster rampaged towards the team and attacking them all out. With Ultear's time orb, she made the team become more agile for a brief time. They always landed their hits successfully, therefore the monster slowly but surely became weak. Although it was weaken, it became more desperate to kill therefore its' attacks becoming much more hard.

With Ultear's time orb, she also reduced the time of skill's casting and so, Sting used this chance to give the monster a big blow of thunder.

"Ultear! I need to cast a magic attack which will give a hard blow, but it needs more time to cast than usual. Can you help me with your time magic?", Sting shouted.

"Sure! Give me a moment!", Ultear started to cast her time magic and focused it on Sting. "There! I'm done! Hurry, before–"

"Kya!", Ultear screamed.

"Gwah!", Ultear was pushed by someone but when she looked above her, it was Gray! But from the look of his face, he's writhing in pain. He endured an attack from the monster.

"A-Are you…okay…? Ur…", Gray started to lose conscious. It seemed that Gray had taken a big blow from the monster.

"Gray! Gray?! Hang in there!", Ultear screamed as she held Gray and lied him down. And soon after that, Sting finished casting his magic and landed an attack to the monster with the help of Jellal and Erza as they casted several elemental magic.

"Erza! Help! Gray needs some healing!", Ultear called for Erza and immediately after backing up Jellal, she ran to Ultear and saw Gray lying with a big injury on his body. Erza started to check his injury and few moments after that, Jellal and Sting already killed the monster. The two ran up to Erza, Ultear, and Gray.

Erza put off Gray's shirt so she can see Gray's injury. It was a very big scratch, almost covered Gray's entire back. And blood slowly to come out from the scratch. Erza put on some ointment to Gray's injury and smeared it carefully and gently. Gray was already unconscious and Erza thought it will be bad if he keeps unconscious long enough. So, Erza cast her _own_ magic to help him heal faster.

 _Sotiría_

"I've done what I can. He should be awake soon, so let's just wait.", Erza reported to them. Jellal, Ultear, and Sting sighed in relief as they heard the news, and so they waited until Gray is conscious again.

"It was my fault. I didn't even aware of my surrounding that I didn't know that the monster was trying to attack me.", Ultear said in a low voice.

"It's because of me, you became unaware. It's because I'm being selfish to want you to focus on giving your support to me.", Sting replied.

"I'm being selfish too. I wasn't looking at Gray at that moment. What kind of leader am I?", Jellal added.

"Hey, you guys. Stop with this guilt trip. I don't blame anyone on this. Not Ultear, not Sting, not Jellal, and not Gray who did an act of selflessness. We didn't expect this to happen but we really tried our best to finish our client's request and we did it. We shouldn't put negative thoughts on our minds because we are still on our field study, and being so it will be bad for our result.", Erza told the group and everyone looked at Erza with a little sadness on their faces.

"So, cheer up, guys! We literally just finished one request.", Erza cheered and their sadness lifted up and turned to smiles.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why are you not our class president?", Jellal chuckled.

"Wh-What?", Erza started to fluster, "I…no…I'm not that charismatic, dependable, and smart thinking like you."

"Nonsense. You have those traits, you know.", Ultear replied.

"But if you are our leader, better fix that short-tempered trait first.", Sting teased Erza.

"S-Shut it!", Erza screamed and everyone started to laughing at her. "And forgive me for me for my 'short-tempered' traits! Like I can help it.", and everyone laughed at her even more and made her embarrassed.

They waited for a while longer and Gray finally woke up. Gray sat up and saw the others were looking at him and smiling.

"Are you better now?", Jellal asked Gray.

"Yeah,", Gray nodded, "I'm fine. Thanks, you guys."

"Thank Erza more. She helped you to tend your wound and made you heal faster.", Jellal told him and Gray turned to Erza.

"Thank you very much, Erza. I…I'm sorry for being such a bother.", Gray apologized.

"N-No…it's fine, seriously. I'm just glad you are better now.", Erza replied.

"And I'm sorry too. Because of me, you got yourself injured.", Ultear quickly continued after Erza spoke. Ultear lowered her head, still showing her guilt for Gray's injury.

"What are you being sorry for?", Gray chuckled. "A 'Thank you' should be enough."

"See? Told you he would not blame you.", Erza elbowed Ultear lightly.

"You're right," Ultear lifted her head and faced Gray, "Thank you, Gray.", Ultear's smile was sincere to Gray. And it was one thing that Gray rarely experienced for from her.

Soon after that, they continued to search for the rare material. Fortunately, it was near the monster's nest and they harvested it as much as the required amount. They made their way back to the town and they went passed the shrine again. And it's a little bit crowded. When they entered the town, they made their way to the client for the optional request. It was just a delivery request to certain places from the local stores.

After they completed their requests, they reported the results to the clients and they were paid for that. The payouts were unexpected to them, but the clients insisted, so they just have to receive it. The rewards were a new set of skill orbs, a decent amount of money, and a free performance from theater to watch.

They were busy until dusk, and after that, they made their way to the inn. They washed themselves first and then ate dinner afterwards. They talked a bit about their first experience for the field study, and still they didn't get a clue for what reason this field study for, still thinking that they were just doing some slave work. And so, after finishing their dinner, they made their way to their rooms and started to write their reports.

They finished writing their reports quickly. It was just writing what you have done today, what you found about the place of your field study, and so on. Jellal, Gray, and Sting were tired already so they really jumped straight to their beds after finishing their reports. On the other hand, Erza and Ultear were still laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, couldn't make themselves to sleep.

"Hey, Erza.", Ultear started.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, you acknowledge our little conflict. Between Gray and I."

Erza's eyes slightly widened and then she turned her head to Ultear.

"Gray always avoided my question about that. And, talking to you before it's not as easy as now.", Erza chuckled.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that.", Ultear turned her head to Erza, "Anyway, do you mind me if I answer that question of yours that you always ask to Gray?"

* * *

 **Yup! That's it for chapter 5. Anyway, I forgot, a minor change happened back at chapter 4, regarding Gray and Ultear's conflict. You should look that up. I typed it wrong hehehe sorry! I really am. I'm clumsy as I always be. And I'm sorry too for any grammatical errors at this chappie. Anyways, please leave a review after you read this chapter. And a fave or follow or both if you like this story. Until next chappie! Bye!**


	7. Fixing Things Up

**Hello again, guys! So, here's the chapter 6. Thanks for all of the supports guys, through reading, reviewing, and such. Love you guys for it. Anyway, let's jump to the story, okay? Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Gray and I used to live together. You know Gray, he's a noble from the Fullbuster Family, a family belongs to the Great Four Houses. His father, Silver Fullbuster hired my mother to serve at the castle. And apparently, my mom spent a lot of time with Gray. My mother helped him with his studies and training in swordsmanship. One day, I was told by my mother that we're moving out. To the Fullbuster Castle. We're going to live there. Apparently at that time, Lord Silver acknowledged me as my mother's daughter and he's afraid because my mother spent too much time with Gray at the castle, she'll spend less time with me, her own child.

But I was okay, a little bit of jealousy, though. So we moved in, and I was seeing Gray a lot. We talked to each other often, we played often, even we practiced often. We had been good friends back then. But, one day, Lord Silver told my mother to accompany Gray to some place. They were going by the carriage but then suddenly, the horse who was pulling the carriage went wild and threw the carriage to the ledge. The carriage was broken, out of 4 people who were inside that carriage, only 1 lived. And that's Gray.

I was angered by that time. I kept blaming him for my mother's death. If you didn't have that meeting, my mother wouldn't be dead. I kept blaming him over and over and I grew to hate him, with passion. I decided to run away from the castle because I couldn't stand to look at Gray's face anymore and I couldn't keep myself to grow such hate to an extent.

So I left. Escaped, to be exact. Lord Silver didn't let me go so easily. And he still does until this time. He supports me throughout my life, until I realized it not long ago. Fulfilling my needs, giving me safety, even getting to Fairy Tail Academy. But, my clouded mind full of anger towards Gray, really made me ungrateful for whatever Lord Silver did to me.

And today, like you just witnessed, Gray saved me. After all the hate that I've been giving to him, he helped me. Without hesitation. I can't believe that such person, been given so much hates, but still remains untwisted. Unlike me. I'm already twisted. My anger and hate changed me.

You know, Erza, the time I was begging for forgiveness for my recklessness and giving my thanks for saving me, I was thinking I should give him the amount of forgiveness for what I've done and the amount of thanks because of what he has done. Lord Silver weren't the only person who helped me when I was lost. Gray helped me too.

So, can you help me, Erza? Is it too late for me to do those?"

Erza couldn't believe Ultear opened up to her so easily. Ultear trusted Erza to that extent. Erza rose from her bed and the walked to Ultear's bed, then she sat on the floor looking at Ultear who was crying.

"I think it's never too late for you, Ultear. I'm sure Gray will be really delighted to hear that he's forgiven. You know, sometimes we can be like that, we let our emotions taking control of ourselves and before we even noticed it, it already changed ourselves. I can relate to you too. Being depressed because life can be so unfair. I experienced some unfairness too. But, being depressed is just going to hold us to see into our future. We stuck because we are depressed. And, I don't want you to be stuck, Ultear. I want you to move on and forgive Gray. Forgive Gray as much as he deserves , beg for Gray's forgiveness as much as you deserve, and give him thanks as much as he deserves.", Erza said while caressing Ultear's soft silky raven hair.

"Yeah," Ultear firmly nodded, "I will. Thank you so much, Erza.", Ultear got up from her bed and hugged Erza tightly as she cried a bit louder.

"You are welcome.", Erza said while forming a smile on her face. "And thank you for sharing me this story. I feel really grateful that you put so much trust on me.", Erza continued.

"Yeah. Because I don't know how much time I should contain this. Because I cannot hold it any longer, I have to let it out. I'm sorry.", Ultear cried more.

"It's okay. And you don't have to be sorry. Well, let's get back to sleep, okay? Tomorrow is going to be another hard work.", the two pulled themselves from the hug and they went back to bed.

The next morning.

Erza woke up and found that Ultear already up and already left the room. She was about to check outside, but she heard Ultear and Gray talking.

"Hey.", Ultear started.

"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?", Gray asked.

"Yeah. I had a good night sleep. How's your injury?", Ultear asked back.

"It's fine now. I can't believe how fast I recover! Erza's healing skills are superb.". Gray said and it made Erza smiled just hearing the compliments.

"That's great news.", Ultear looked down to the ground and then she put both of her hands to the back, "I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I was being reckless and I troubled you really bad. I'm so sorry.", Ultear said while bowing.

"It's okay, Ultear. You don't have to – ", Gray's words we cut when he saw Ultear cried.

"And I'm sorry for everything what I did to you. Everything that I made you feel bad because of my mother's death, everything that made you feel that you are the blame for my mother's death. Everything that made you troubled because of me. I'm really sorry for all of them. I really expect you to hate me after I put so much crap on you but you still supporting me no matter what. You helped me with everything when I ran away. So, thank you very much for helping a fool like me.", Ultear put her both hands onto her face, covering her teary eyes.

"I didn't give up on you, Ultear. I tried and I tried to help you because your mother left you. I don't want to leave you alone. Your mother is like the part of the family of ours and we just can't let you be alone. I promised your mother that I'll always be friends and stay with you no matter what. Father helped you too because he owes your mother so much and I don't know how much he owes her but it's enough to make sure you are alive and happy. Your mother really changed our family, in a good way.", Gray told her as he held Ultear's arms.

"B-But – ", Ultear stopped as she saw Gray shook his head.

"I already forgave you and I was never mad at you and I still am. So you don't need to apologize so much, okay?", Gray told Ultear while he was holding Ultear's hands to remove them from her face.

"F-For everything?", Ultear asked timidly.

"For everything.", and that moment Gray gave her a hug and Ultear started to cry again like last night.

"T-Thank you, Gray.", Ultear hugged Gray tightly, "Then, I'll be back to the castle with you."

"I see.", Gray formed a bright smile on his face, "then I'll make sure we'll give you a very warm welcome back to your home. The castle is always your home, so don't you ever forget that."

Erza wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled proudly to Ultear for making such a big move and it went okay. Erza slowly opened the door and she was still watching Ultear and Gray hugging.

"What a nice morning today!", Erza greeted them and the two of them flinched then the pulled themselves away.

"A-Ah! G-Good morning, Erza.", Ultear stuttered while she was wiping her tears.

"H-Hey, Erza. You're awake.", Gray also stuttered.

"Well, sorry for eavesdropping but I already awake since Ultear got out from the room and talked to you. And I've been hearing the whole thing.", Erza grin widely at them.

"W-What?!", both Ultear and Gray yelled.

"Shush! It's still in the morning. There are some people still asleep.", Erza said with a low voice, "But I'm glad for you two. Especially you, Ultear. That was some courage you put up there.", Erza told Ultear.

Ultear let out a small laugh, "If it's not for you, that conservation probably would not happen. Thank you, Erza.", Erza replied with a smile and then she looked at Gray slightly embarrassed.

"S-Sorry, we've been putting you into our problem.", Gray said as he scratches his head. "I know you've been worrying about me and Ultear but I always avoided you because of that, so I'm sorry, Erza."

"No worries. I'm just really glad that you guys made up. Anyway, we should be getting ready. Wake the boys, Gray.", Erza commanded Gray.

"Sure thing.", Gray went back to his room and Erza and Ultear went back to their room.

When the day started for them, there was already a positive feeling in their group that encouraged them that everything will be going smooth. They picked the tasks from the inn keeper and started to do their tasks. On the way outside, they heard some commotion in the middle of the street. They literally yelled about some monster disturbing them at night.

"Are you sure it's really 'it'?"

"It was making noises on the Empress' lake last night. It must be 'it'"

The team went to ask some people for what happened and especially Erza was really bothered about it but she kept it by herself. Jellal asked them what happened and from what they have heard, there's supposed to be a water dragon live inside that lake. That water dragon, based from the stories the people believe, is the companion of the Goddess of Empress.

 **Erza's POV**

I knew it, it's going rampage because the owner disappeared long and without her, gradually, the water dragon will be corrupted. Did mother ever seen this coming? It's her companion!

"But, how can it went savage? When it supposed to protect the people?", Jellal asked.

"That part we don't really know. Anything regarding the gods of the Arcaniums are just really confusing because we hardly know everything about them.", the man who was standing with her daughter replied.

"Guys, we should complete our tasks first, then we can worry about this. C'mon, Jellal.", I need to divert their attention from this. And I need to think fast. Should I mail my mother? But it going to take long, we only have a day here.

We left the commotion for the sake of our tasks, but suddenly someone pulled my shirt. I was stopped and looked at who pulled it. And it was the girl who was standing by her father.

"Young lady", the girl asked with a timid voice.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?", I asked.

"I know you are somehow related to the Arcaniums.", the girl replied which made me surprised inside but I was trying to not look like that to her.

"Why do you have such conclusion?", I asked again.

"Let's just say, I can sense you. I can sense a god's power, and just from your presence, I can say you're related to her." I stayed still, remained silent, tried to hear her without acting scared because of her talks. "Are you, the supposedly daughter of the God of Star and the Goddess of Empress?"

That was beyond. I couldn't believe she could sense it that way. Who is she? How could she know such information we've been keep secret for as long as I live?

"I don't know what are you talking about.", I turned my head towards my classmates who were waiting for me.

"But you're the only one who can stop it. You cannot turn your back if you're supposed to be 'them'", the girl replied.

"I don't even know if I belonged to 'them'. So leave me alone.", I walked to my classmates.

Jellal looked at me in confusion, same as Ultear, Gray, and Sting. "What did the girl say to you?", Jellal asked.

I look at him into his eyes, just to make him believe me. "Nothing for you to concern about. Sorry for the wait. We should get going."

Along completing the task, I mostly spent my time thinking how to solve this. But at the same time, I was afraid that someone recognized me. The truly me. I always keep my identity secret but that girl somehow blew my efforts in one go. She cannot tell anybody about this. I must keep her quiet. But, I didn't know what is she. Was she a demigod? I sense her as an ordinary human, but with the fact that she can sense gods, she must be partially a god too. Hell, I don't know. I should focus on how to solve my mother's companion first.

"Erza?", Jellal called me.

His calling woke me from my deep thoughts. "You're surprisingly tranquil. Something bothered you?"

No, I cannot tell them what is the problem. It would be bad for them to be involved in this. "Nothing. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"No, it's okay. We're going back to the town, anyway. We already finished our tasks. It seemed that you're really invested with thinking to yourself that made me think you're not paying too much attention to ours."

Damn it. He just saw right through me. Am I that oblivious towards him? I cannot understand this guy. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Jellal. Honest.", I convinced him with a smile.

Jellal raised an eyebrow and I thought he's not convinced yet. "Well, if you have something to say just spill it. I can definitely lend my ears to you.", he replied.

"Thanks, Jellal. Really appreciate it.", I smiled back at him.

We were really glad we managed to finish this day in the afternoon. We only have to write our reports and then we can have some fun around the town until tomorrow early morning. When we reached the inn, each of us went to separate ways. Ultear and Gray talked to each other, it seemed they were catching up to each other. Sting accompanied Jellal with some personal errand around the town. And they left me alone. Well, I wasn't feel bad about it. Because I need time for myself to think.

So, I wrote my report for the day early. I completed them before the night and just then, Ultear walked in to our room.

"Erza, we're about to eat dinner. Let's go downstairs.", Ultear asked me.

"Sure, thanks. Wait for me a bit.", I cleaned my desk and organized my report for today and left it there.

"You're already done with your report?", Ultear asked while she stared at my papers.

"Yeah. We managed to finished early, so I just want to make a report quickly.", I replied while I walked to Ultear and then we made our way downstairs.

After another tasty dinner, we talked a lot about things and Jellal told us to rest for this night because we earned it. When they were about to go upstairs, I still sat there thinking. I think, I should visit that water dragon.

"Erza? What's wrong?", Jellal asked me.

"Hmm?", I looked back at him, "I'm just stuffed. So I need to rest a bit.", I lied.

"You know, Erza, you've been acting weird. From this morning. Something really happened to you, am I right? Was it because of the girl who talked to you?", Jellal shot through me again.

"No, it's not that. It just…", I didn't know how to put it. But I realized at that time sooner or later Jellal will know.

In the end, I sighed. "It just…I need some fresh air.", I stood up from my chair and then walked to front door.

"Have you done your report yet?", Jellal asked me.

"I've done it after we got here from our tasks. You should go write yours.", I opened the door and stepped outside.

I let a huge sigh, and I leaned my back on the door. I should go to the lake.

She was right, I was able to talk to the water dragon. Yes, I was related to its' owner. Because I was her daughter. But, I didn't know about this. If I really able to do it. What could I get for the reason why the water dragon is angry, it's because probably because mother left the godhood. More like banished. And maybe, because of that, the water dragon just lost its' owner and went rampage. I was so confused. Maybe I can try to talk. But, if it not possible, then, defeating it is the only choice. It's endangering everyone.

I made myself towards the lake. I stood there, and I crouched. Dipping my hand into the water, I felt some resonance and I felt the water dragon's coming for me. It's there. Looking at me, gazing into my soul. To my surprise, it's quiet. But I took a deep look towards it, and I was right, it's corrupted already. Something just not right inside of it and I could sense it. It's not able to talk anymore.

But then, the water dragon slammed the water and it made me flinch. It's asking for a fight, but no, I cannot be reckless and cause a ruckus too much here. The dragon slammed again and the once vulnerable shrine of my mother, just destroyed by his companion. What an irony, but it's corrupted anyway. It wouldn't even notice.

That slam made me jumped to the air, so I thought it was the great time to cast this. As I took my time in the air, I focused my hands towards the water and the once plain water turned into a big bloomed 6-leaf flower made of water. As I lift one hand, the flower started to furl and I let out a cold breath making the leaves freeze along the way. When the water flower completely furled and frozen, I made my way down from the air, steadily put my both feet on the ground.

This art that I learned from my mother, it's just a trap, not meant to kill. The ice's not going to melt until someone with the "power" able to melt it. Which is my mother. So I used this so I can make time for my mother to tell her about this.

I looked at the furled ice flower and the water dragon trapped inside of it. It might be a water dragon but it cannot resist against the power of my mother. I know, it can cause a huge commotion by doing this. But this was the only way so the dragon cannot bring any trouble for the people in town.

As I settled that this was the best way for now, I decided to go back. I walked, leaving the lake, but not until too far, I stopped. I never expecting that someone would be here, with me.

I noticed his presence and I quickly hid behind the dense trees surrounding the lake. I saw a man walking closer towards the lake but its water already frozen and formed into a big furled ice flower. I saw him standing still, looking at the frozen water dragon and I eyed him until I realized his blue hair being dominant in the night.

Jellal was there. I really need to get out of there quick.

* * *

 **I hope I described Erza's magic well. Hahahaha! And thank you guys for reading! Please leave a review after you read this chapter. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors too. And I hope you can also check my other story that is still on going, which is The Secretly Aphrodisiac. I'll try to update this story at the same time as I updated that story too. But, maybe I won't update quick because I'm having my finals until the end of June. So, I hope you guys can wait. Thanks everyone! Bye~**


	8. What It Feels When I'm Drowned

**A/N : Hello, guys. I can explain for being MIA or missing in action for about a month and not updating this story sooner. I was busy as you know with preparing for my transfer to my new university and I don't intend to give up this story, although it may seem that my story is still a little bit of crap because I'm not good enough, but I still want to write. Anyway, thanks for the supports for this story, for reviewing, for giving a fave and follow. And now without anymore chatty-shitty-yaya (I don't know what I just wrote), let's continue where we left off! Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER : I wish I have Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima seems able to make better plot so it's better that it belongs to him. Hahahah!**

* * *

Chapter 7 : What it feels when I'm drowned

 **Erza's POV**

The next morning, we headed back to Magnolia and returned to Fairy Tail Academy. We met Instructor Gildarts at the academy waiting for us and we handed him our reports. The other group hadn't arrived the moment we were there, so we decided to make our way back to the dorm. Instructor Gildarts told us that we've given a day off tomorrow from the principal.

I went to speak with Instructor Gildarts privately. I told him about the water dragon and I asked him to contact my mother. I told him what happened there exactly. He was really surprised yet relieved that no one didn't find my true identity. It would be much worse if they found me. But, something bugged me with the last sentence he spoke to me.

" _Sooner or later, your classmates will know the power you are born with._ "

I debated him, asking for a reason. But I was too tired from last night, so I gave up. Instructor Gildarts just patted me and said to take it easy. Well, I was in his hands so I needed to somehow put a trust on him.

3 and a half week later

We're about to start another day of classes. I walked to the class and as usual I have something to argue with Mira.

"Oh, shut up, Mira, will you please drop this out? I don't even want to talk about this.", I whined.

"But, Erza! You seriously need to hear me. You cannot keep yourself so stubborn all the time, don't make your walls higher for the boys to climb for you.", we continued our conversation even when we were inside the class.

"Not this again. Mira! You and I are completely different! I don't go around boys and be like-", I paused then started to sway my hair with hand and imitated her voice which they told me I sounded like a country farm girl.

"My, hello boys~ My name is Mirajane Strauss! Buy me some licorice and I'll give you kiss!" I snorted at her with disgust after I mimicked her, I didn't want to keep this argument going because everybody already stared at us.

"For how many times that I've told you, I don't even speak like that! But I do like licorice!", Mira exclaimed.

"Whatever.", was my response as I rolled my eyes and waved my hand, then I walked to my seat.

Gray who was sitting next to me, chuckling, and I turned to him and asked why. "What's wrong with you guys again?"

"Boys. As usual. She just can't stop talking about it.", I replied.

"Well, she indeed has experience. That got her to the spot on the cheer squad.", Gray told me.

"Yeah, I mean, it's a personal topic for me, so I don't want to talk it much.", I rolled my eyes and looked at Mira.

"Speaking of that topic, how's with Jellal?", that question shocked me. It made me flinched and stuttered.

"Now you, too?! You don't jinx it in here!", I secretly yelled at him.

"I know, I know. You like him, right?", there he was, with that annoying smug on his face I could just punch him in the face.

"Still…in development.", I tried to make a great sentence to reply.

"Hah, I knew it. Just be glad I'm your intel and now you finally figured it out, you just need to keep doing what you're doing now.", Gray replied.

Well, yeah, Gray helped me, it's not like I pushed him, to impulsively asked Jellal's feelings towards me. I mean, we were close. We almost told each other everything, he often visited my room, I even gave him a spare key to my room. Well, I gave it after he decided to visit me so often after our first bike ride to the beach. But what the hell? I don't even understand myself when I'm around him.

"Thanks, Gray. I appreciate all of your helps.", and then Instructor Jura came in to my class and started to give a lecture about history.

Phew, classes for today were over. And we were reaching the weekend. But sadly, an individual project must be done by tomorrow Instructor Jura needed us to write something. Well, his history class was not easy. But, it's not as deathly as Instructor Reedus' class, which was literature. The first day after we got back from our field study, he checked on our reports and corrected them in front of the class! And we had to fix them until he approved which my case was only 3 tries but poor Natsu, he did 10 tries.

I needed to write something for the assignment, more like doing an analysis. I was assigned to analysis the history of the ether. Like, that's so many to cover, because ether's like the source of every technology in this world. Well, gladly, I was assigned to the detail of Fiore's founding of the ether to use it for technologies.

I ended up making myself to go on trips back to back to the library. The library covered a lot of information. Books, newspapers, and any kind of media. I borrowed few more books from the library and returned the books I have read. I made my way back to my dorm and bought some caffeine first.

I slammed my head to my desk because I was so tired. The curriculum I took for Class IV was so harsh, I literally spent no time for joy. It's either studying, assignments, extracurricular, or anything. Until I heard a knock at my door, I turned my face towards the door and yelled,

"Who's there?"

"It's Jellal! Is it fine if I come here?", damn it. He must heard my annoyed voice. And I felt bad about it. So, I quickly stood up and opened the door for him.

"Hey…", I greeted him weakly and gave him a weak laugh also because of embarrassment. "Sorry, I – erm – was stuck with the past in my room. If you know what I mean."

"Ohh…", I think he's smart enough to realize it, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. But do you need any help? I can help you to cover few of it. What was it? Ether?", and there he was again, helping without even being asked.

"Make yourself at home." I spread my hand to welcome him inside my room. He liked dark brownies that I usually cooked for myself so I gave him one of my box of it. Then,Jellal took my paper and he read it. It took a while because I covered a lot of things. So I just waited for him while eating the brownies from the box that I gave to him too. After a long while, he put the paper down onto my desk.

"Well?", I asked him curiously.

"You keep that up and you eventually will wrote an encyclopedia."

"I only wrote the necessary.", I reasoned with him.

"I know. You wrote them. You covered a lot of different point of views, which I like. But are you seriously not done?"

"I don't know. I'm not done with the finishing. I think I cover a lot of things but I don't know how to conclude it. I mean, I can, but I afraid that it will be too long.", I stood up and approached him.

"Okay. I'll just underline the points you should re-write for your conclusion.", he smiled at me and then he ruffled my hair. He did this a lot of time. It's a warm feeling.

"O-Okay…thanks.", I sat on my seat and Jellal stood up beside me pointing at me which ideas I should put for my conclusion. Jellal's really good at this. No, he literally excelled at everything in every subject. Yet he excelled at his non-academic activities. He's like a parallel person. He did things at the same time but still excelled. What an alien.

After I put everything correctly for my assignment, I heaved a huge sigh and leaned on my chair. "It's over~", I said while I stretched my hands.

"It's a job well done, Erza.", Jellal said while he checked my assignment for one last time.

"Well, put some credits for yourself. You've done some of it too."

"Yeah, thank you, Erza."

"No, thank you.", I smiled at him, "Anyway, how's yours? Have you done yours yet? I can help if you need any.", all I wanted just to repay him. I always saw him helping people but he's being too generous, he deserved much.

"I'm already done with it. Don't worry, Erza. You can also help me anytime you want.", I walked to my bed and grabbed a bolster just to hug on it.

"That's a promise. I just want to tell you that me and the others can help you also. It's not just you for being our hero helping our studies."

"Thank you. That's kind of reassuring.", Jellal walked to my bed also and sat beside me. "When you said that, I know I'm not being such a bug. I like spending time with people, friends…"

At that time, our gazes met and I just felt something different after what he said which was, "and you."

It's natural that I grew blushes on my cheek after that last two words. I was flustered and I didn't know what to say even what to do. But, in that moment, I instantly moved my body next to him and he did too. I didn't know if we were in trance, but I would say I really was in trance and so did he. Like we moved automatically, impulsively, not conscious of what we did.

Our faces were close, really close. I felt his warm breath on my soft skin. We leaned closer and closer until the tip of our lips finally touched and they went deeper and deeper as we exchanged our tongues. We let our tongue to intertwine and then Jellal pushed me slowly so I can lie on my bed.

Jellal gently tugged my shirt and slowly slipped his one hand inside and one hand supporting my head. I could feel his gentle touch playing on my skin. His touch made me aroused, he knew where to touch. I was so aroused that I gripped on his hair and I could hear him grunting. But then, all of the sudden, we broke off, we pulled ourselves from each other. I was frozen at that time, laying on my bed for a few moments then I woke my body from the bed. Jellal was frozen too, while sitting on my bed looking at me.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to go that far!", Jellal stood up from my bed and then knocked his head with his fist several times while mumbled to himself "stupid" several times.

I was quiet, looking down, yet still didn't know what to do. Partially, I wanted it to continue, but I respected it that he felt uncomfortable. Then, I caught his hand to stop hitting himself. "I-I'm sorry, t-too. I-It's also my fault.", I said while rubbing his hand.

"No no no, it was not your fault. Clearly mine! I-I'm sorry, Erza! B-But, I've got to g-go. Ermm… the dorm's cat must be hungry, I haven't feed her. I-I'll talk to you soon! Bye!", it was fast, he was flustered completely, and what a lie. Seriously, did we have a cat? Pets aren't allowed, dummy.

I just laughed it off. Beside my perverted thoughts, I respected Jellal as a gentleman. He's that kind of guy. He knew his places. Today, it just an accident. I believed he wouldn't do it again. I took a shower after that and went to sleep.

Next day

It's the time I should hand my assignment to Instructor Jura. Hope it's good enough.

The bell rang and before I knew it, classes were already over. Phew. Made another week. I spoke with Ultear and Lucy for a while and then I left the class until I bumped into Jellal. And things were getting awkward like last night.

"A-Ah! Erza. Sorry for standing on your way.", he scratched his head.

"I-It's fine, Jellal. I wasn't looking at the first place.", and then that awkward moment came again, when we just stayed silent and staring at each other. I wanted to apologize to him so badly.

"I'm sorry for yesterday!", I bowed to him but I did not realize he did the exact same thing as me! Bowing and apologizing. We laughed it off soon after. And Jellal made his first move.

"I'm really sorry. Like what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it to go that far. I swear I'm not that careless.", Jellal told me.

"I'm sorry, too. For actually, keeping on with it. When I should've stop it.", I replied.

"No, you don't need to apologize. It's clearly mine, and I will make it up to you.", he paused for a while, "Well, how about this evening? I can treat you to a dinner. We can ride bikes too to the café. It's the same way when we rode together at the first time. And I heard it's full moon today, so the view of the beach might be good."

"Lovely. I would love to join, if that makes you to stop blaming yourself." I chuckled.

Jellal let out a sigh, "Thanks so much, Erza. I'll be waiting for you at the park at 5. Is that okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Right. I gotta go. I'll see you later.", Jellal walked past me as I heard a girl called his name. From her uniform, she's a noble. The purple jacket. She's pretty actually. Her white blueish long hair looked really beautiful. I knew her name was Sorano when Jellal replied to her calling.

I made my way to the lockers and I remembered I have swimming practice today. Kind of excited to see Bryce. Like the same time with Jellal, I grew some crush on him also. He'd been so nice to me, well, since he's my mentor. And also, I got distracted by his…erm…body. I mean, wow, talk about how defined his body was. Well, that's why he's one of the academy popular heartthrob.

When I arrived at the indoor swimming pool inside the gym, I only saw Bryce alone. Considering that the swimming team was not that popular because not everyone was not into swimming. So, I entered the swimming pool with Bryce already making few laps around the pool. I really liked watching him swim. He's so fast yet his techniques were beautiful to watch. He did won several medals for the academy and even for himself, but he's too generous to not brag about all of them.

"Oh, Erza! I didn't see you there.", Bryce greeted me while he was floating on the swimming pool.

"I was watching you swim, so I didn't want you to ruin your moment there."

"Thanks for that,", he chuckled, "but you could bother me if you want to start training already."

I didn't know why but for some reason his qualities were the same as I saw in Jellal's.

"Then, why don't we start now?"

"Sure! Get in.". The training started with how I can push myself harder and faster at the start. And then, he taught me some new technique at swimming without wasting so much breath. I definitely need that in case I was in the wilderness.

"So, how are your classes today?", Bryce asked me.

"It's been good. Just this week, I'm really glad this week is over."

"That's great. I guess you just starting live in the hellish part of the first year."

"Yeah, I think so. Did you experience the same thing when you were a first year?"

"My first year was a complete disaster. There was literally no time to catch a breather. Everything went out of control, especially being me to manage academic and non-academic matters. My grades were like a waterfall at some point but then I managed to bring them up. My problem was the lack of time management."

"But, the great thing is, you survived, right?"

"Yeah, I was really thankful that I survived. So, if you want need any help with your study, like borrowing notes, I definitely can give you a hand. I have completed all of my notes back at the first year from all of my diligent friends because of my falling grades."

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I mean, it's your hard work. I'll feel really bad if you just lend me all of your notes and then I just can slack off because I have your notes."

"I don't want to see you fail, Erza. I don't mind sharing my hard work to people like you. Because I trust you that you can strive better. I'm just helping on giving you a little push.", but all of the notes? It's not a little push, Bryce. Then I realized he was so close to me, his hands were on my shoulder and his face was also an inch away from me.

"I-I see. Then, I won't let you down. I'm going to study hard and you'll be proud of me! That's a promise."

Bryce smiled at me and he patted my head which was kind of embarrassing, "You know, seeing you like this is kind of cute.", and then this is the second time for the day my heart beat so fast.

"A-Ah…w-what are you talking about?!"

"Just kidding! Come on, how about we swim for few more laps and then we can stop for the day?"

"Y-Yeah. Want to compete for it?"

"Oh…You sure about that? Want me to go easy or hard?"

"Don't underestimate me, Senpai. I'm going to kick ass."

"I like a girl with challenges. Ready when you are."

And then, the competition started and I was so dumb for overestimating myself. In 5 minutes, he made 15 laps while I managed to do only 8.

"I still need more training.", I drowned myself a little in defeat.

"You actually did really great, Erza. You almost the same level as me when I was a first year. You definitely going to catch up in no time."

"Really? Then, you're going to face your defeat soon enough.", I started to do my evil laugh.

"I'll keep your words for it. Let's call it a day!"

After we changed, we went to our separate ways and I noticed that I only have 1 hour left before the dinner with Jellal. I made my way to the dorm quickly and took a shower, getting dressed, and made myself pretty appealing for a dinner, in almost an hour. Girls be girls. We took our time. For our date, I only wear a white tank tops with a blue denim jacket, and a white frilly skirt.

I rushed back to the academy to borrow a bike. After I got my key and my bike, I made my way to the park. I looked at my watch, and it already past 6. When I arrived at the park, I already saw Jellal. He's waiting for me, with some… chick.

And it was Sorano.

The worse thing was while I was watching them from few feet away, Jellal was kissing Sorano. And it did went long. I just stayed there, standing there petrified like a log. I guess, he's already with his date for the evening.

I left the park and made myself away to the highway when I can see a great view of the moon. I rode my bike slowly paced so I can view the beauty of the full moon at the same time. I was trying to get rid of the pain that actually started to well up inside me, but it couldn't stop. Adding to that, there's like a burn growing inside my neck and it felt like someone fried me. I was unfocused to my surrounding because of the pain and silly me, I crashed at the sharp turn Jellal once told me and I was thrown to the water below the highway.

The pain strangled me really bad, I just couldn't breathe and it even worse when I drowned. My body grew weaker as I lacked of oxygen and I somehow paralyzed. And I just stared at the surface and wondered before I passed out.

"Why is the sky bloody red?"

As I took a quick glance for it, my consciousness faded.

* * *

 **A/N : Tada! A little cliffy before the next chapter because the next things gonna be quite crazy. You just have to wait for it, or do you want me to update it quickly then tell me by giving me a review! Any reviews are appreciated so please leave one! And thank you so much for reading this and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Then, I'll see you at the next chapter!**


	9. Whose Wrath You Have Brought Down

The Fallen Goddess

 **A/N : Okay, I'm sorry for leaving this story for almost a year, without notice. I just becoming so busy with things around me and I was kind of need to sort out my priorities. But, since I am not really THAT busy right now, I decided to spend my time to write again. So here goes, guys! Hope you like it.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 8 : Whose Wrath You Have Brought Down

The Cardia Cathedral's bell tolled when the crimson moon suddenly appeared. The townspeople believe that the appearance of the crimson moon or the bloody moon is the sign of ominous thing. As the bell tolled for several times, the townspeople went panic and immediately ran to find a shelter. The town's guards were helping with the townspeople reaching to their shelters.

Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail Academy's Dorm, Class IV dorm.

"Everyone! Please gather up at the lobby! Hurry!", Insturctor Gildarts ordered the students who were inside the dorm.

Everyone from upstairs immediately went down to meet Gildarts. Lucy, Ultear, Sting, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Juvia were the ones who stayed at the dorm that night before the crimson moon appeared. Soon after, Natsu and Gray came from the academy.

"Listen, kids, please remain calm. I know this is one rare situation. And I've only experienced this once. So, if you just follow my orders, you'll be fine.", Instructor Gildarts told the students and they were starting to calm down. Instructor Gildarts counted the students and he only counted 8.

"Where's Jellal? Where's Erza?", Instructor Gildarts asked.

"I think they are still out together. I heard from Jellal that he will be with Erza this evening.", Gray told Instructor Gildarts.

They heard the door opened and they only saw Jellal there. To Gildarts' confusion, he stepped forward to Jellal and asked him.

"Is Erza with you? Where's she?"

"S-She's not here?", Jellal huffed because he was running all the way to the dorm, "I-I was not with her. I was waiting for her at the park but then this happens."

"What the hell?", Instructor Gildarts' cursed with a low tone, "You guys stay here. I want you to keep calm and don't go anywhere until I got back. You hear me?"

"Yes, Instructor!", the students replied.

Instructor Gildarts stepped outside of the dorm and went to search Erza. At the lobby, the 9 students of Class IV were discussing what is happening.

"I really don't know what just happened here.", Mira started the conversation. "It scares me when the sky suddenly turned red and the power went off."

"This kind of event, Juvia have read it somewhere.", Juvia continued and it gained her friends' attention.

"Do you know any details about it?", Mira asked.

"Only a little. Juvia doesn't remember what the cause is, but the effect of the crimson moon scares Juvia that it's crucial for me to remember, if it happened."

"What is it?", Lucy asked next.

"The crimson moon takes all of the power in the earthland. So, that explains that we have a blackout here. It also takes power from humans too. But it will decrease gradually. The more the antibodies that humans have, then their powers will decrease at a much slower rate. So, that's why Instructor Gildarts goes to search for Erza. Because when you are outside when the crimson moon happens, your demise will probably happen soon."

"Juvia, you're scaring me. I'm sorry I asked.", Lucy lowered her head.

"But, what will happen to Instructor Gildarts? He's outside too!", Gray asked.

"No, Juvia thinks Instructor Gildarts has an enhanced enduring power. Juvia bets he survives for a long time. But, Juvia hopes that Instructor Gildarts will not stay outside for long."

"I worry more for Erza. She's still out there, too.", Ultear responded. "Jellal. You really don't know where she is?"

"N-No… I don't. I was waiting for her at the park and then this happens. I'm sorry, guys."

"To be honest, I kind of saw Erza when I was still practicing. She was at academy field, with the bikes.", Natsu told everyone.

"Like what time?", Jellal asked Natsu.

"About 6 or more, I think."

"So, you guys supposed to meet up at the park? At what time?", Ultear asked.

"At 6.", Jellal replied.

"And you really didn't see her?", Ultear asked again.

"No. For several times, no. I was having…some kind of conversation…with Sorano."

"I see. Then, we should just wait."

The conversation ended and they turned quiet while waiting for Instructor Gildarts and Erza's arrival. But, what they expected didn't come true, only Instructor Gildarts went back to the dorm.

"Where's Erza? Did you find her?", Jellal asked.

"I tried to find her at every corner of the city. But no signs of her. And I'm at my end. I'm sorry.", the look of Instructor Gildarts really showed that his power was drained.

"It's okay, Instructor. Thanks for your help. But you need to get some rest. We don't want to lose you either.", Jellal said as he supported Instructor Gildarts' body.

"Thanks, kiddo. What I suggest for now, that you go back to your rooms, and get some rest. I think Erza might be already at somewhere safe.", Instructor Gildarts told the students.

"Yes, Instructor.", and then the rest of the students went back to their assigned room and rested there.

Instructor Gildarts got into his room and he lied on the bed. He's trying to catch a breather as he was also trying to deduct how the crimson moon happened.

 _There's a chance that Erza is the one who caused this._

The next morning, things went back to normal. Nothing weird happened, everything worked as it is. But, Erza still absent that time and the 10 people inside the dorm were just sitting there, eating their breakfasts, still worrying about Erza. The breakfast was pretty much silent, until someone slammed the door open and made everyone flinched.

Everyone inside the dining room stared at the person who went inside the dining room, with almost all of them had their jaws dropped.

"Erza, where have you been?", Instructor Gildarts asked Erza who looked really messy, her casual dress was kind of a torned and wrinkled, her hair was also a mess. Erza made her way to the fridge and took a bottled milk, then she picked two slice of bread from the counter. She continued her way to the counter where the bread's jams were being put and she put on some strawberry jam on her breads. After she put her breads together, she walked to the door again and then she stopped, turned her body towards everyone who was watching her with different kind of faces.

"I'm sorry.", she started with a annoyed tone. "I know I was against the curfew but I was at a friend's. Sorry for bothering you with worrying so much about me, but rest assured, I'm back."

"Do you...even know what happened last night?", Instructor Gildarts replied.

"What?", Erza asked back.

"The crimson moon? Did you notice it last night?"

"Ohh… So that's why the sky was bloody red.", Erza started to laugh, although she was faking it. "Well, I noticed it and that's a sign, you know. You ought to be careful."

They didn't respond to her as they were confused by what Erza said. Except Instructor Gildarts. He approached Erza and asked her quietly, "Was it you, Erza?"

But, Erza who was getting more tired, just replied it out loud, "So? What should I do about it? Anyway, I'm especially feeling bitchy today, so what's best for you to say right now is I'm gonna let you rest, Erza.", Erza stepped aside from Instructor Gildarts then looked at her friends gawking at her.

"You guys still have something to say to me? I'm going to walk to my room now, and if you heard a door slammed shut, which is going to be my door, that's a sign that your asses should not approach my room until whenever I feel I want to talk you again." Her gaze stopped at Jellal and she stared him like she was about to burn a hole through him. "Bye.", and with that Erza left the dining room leaving an awkward situation behind.

"Wha-", Lucy was flustered.

"That, was new.", Ultear was also flustered.

"Was she drunk? Is she just got hangover right now?", Sting asked.

"No, I didn't smell alcohol.", Instructor Gildarts replied and then he left the room. And then, they heard a door slammed shut. It jolted almost everyone because it was loud.

"Heh. She was like a raging bitch, I tell you.", Gajeel commented.

"Something real bad just happened to her. I'm going to find out.", Mira stood up from her seat and then left the room also.

"Mira! You don't want to mess with Erza!" Lucy followed Mira, trying to stop her.

"Jellal.", Ultear called the man who was still looking at the door Erza just passed through. "Are you spacing out?", Ultear started to elbowed Jellal.

"Ow! What?", Jellal turned to Ultear after he's conscious from his trance.

"Something on your mind? You have any clue what happened to Erza? Whatever happened, it looked like she was hurt.", Ultear asked again.

"I…erm…I don't know.", Jellal started to shift his gaze back to back from Ultear to the door and then to Ultear again.

"With your expression just now, you probably realized something.", Ultear commented.

"Well, I'm not so sure. But, maybe to make it sure, I should ask Erza myself.", Jellal stood from his chair and walked out from the dining room.

"Hey! Are you deaf? You should give her some space!", but Jellal kept walking, unhearing Ultear's warning.

Jellal walked upstairs to Erza's room and he could see Mira was already in front of Erza's room. Really, Erza redesigned her 'busy sign' with a big caps letters of "fuck off!"

"Erza. Can you please tell me what's going on?", Mira yelled at Erza but she was getting no response. Jellal walked closer to her and Mira noticed him.

"Erza, Jellal's here.", Mira said. "Yeah. I want to talk to you because we have supposed to have a dinner together last night and – "

"ARE YOU GUYS BOTH BLIND AND DEAF?! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! AND IT'S NOT ABOUT THE FUCKING DINNER!", Erza yelled from her room.

"Then what, Erza? Why you looked like a mess and I know you were dressed up for our dinner but then when you got here your dress was ruined and I know something must be happened.", Jellal told her. And after a few moments, the door opened slowly. Erza was standing there and looking at Jellal with a tired look. "I don't know why you keep bugging me. I don't know if you even use your eyes, or your ear, or even your head." Erza sighed and then her gaze fell on every each of them. "I just had an unfortunate turn of events. So, if you were my friends, would you respect my simple wish? Please." Erza walked back and then closed the door shut.

"I guess you know something more about what might really happened last night, Jellal. Care to share it to me?", Mira told Jellal. "No. It's okay, Mira. I'm just guessing it and the chances maybe low.", Jellal replied.

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'm not pushing you or anything. But, thanks for at least come to check on Erza. I think she will be okay for now."

"Yeah. No problem. Have a nice day, Mira.", Jellal waved at Mira and then left the dorm.

It's the beginning of the week, and the school day kept continuing. Erza went to her lockers to put some books that she was about to return to the library. When she put her books there, someone made a slam beside her locker and made Erza flinched. Erza closed her locker to take a look at who was standing next to her.

"Erza Scarlet?", Erza recognized her. She was the girl who kissed Jellal at the park.

"Yeah, that's me. Something's wrong?", Erza replied to her.

"No. Do you know Jellal? Jellal Fernandes?"

"Yeah. He's my classmates and my friend."

"Ah, it's so nice to meet Jellal's close friend. Jellal is actually really popular back at the palace but I'm so glad he's finally has another close friend."

"Thanks?", Erza laughed lightly while she kept putting her books at her locker.

"Oh, I'm so rude, I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Sorano. I'm from Class I."

"Nice to meet you, Sorano. Are you his close friend too?"

"Oh, we're so close since we were little. Our families actually really close and then we happened to know each other very well."

"I guess you're his only best friend at the 'palace', aren't you?"

"Fortunately, yes. You know, I helped him a lot back at the castle. Because people at his age, especially males, didn't like him because he's a perfect figure. But I guess they still do. So, I just helped him with cheering him up, you know. Since we were about to enter this academy, we had a hard time catching up a lot. And so, I just hung out with Jellal last weekend, and he was really dressed up for a dinner or something. And he said he's waiting for you, but you didn't show up until the creepy moon appeared that night. Where were you actually?"

"I was really trying to meet him and I know I was late because I have a swimming practice that day. And I got really late. I was on my way there…", she knew she was the cause, but she must lie, "…and the red moon happened."

"Oh, you're a swimming club member? Then you must know Bryce-senpai! He's so cool but really, I pity him because the members aren't that much."

"I know, right? People would go to the popular ones like basketball, football, but I guess I really prefer to go where I could have fun. You'll meet good people when you have the same interest."

"That's really great. But, Erza, I have to go. I need to fix something at my class. We probably going to meet each other again soon. Bye!", Sorano walked away from Erza and waved at her.

Erza waved back at her and then she also made her way to her class.

At Class IV, everyone was talking to each other and Erza entered the class. Everyone was looking at her, still worried that she might acting up like she did last weekend. Erza just walked it off and then she sat on her seat. Erza saw Jellal walked to her seat and he's standing in front of her desk.

"Are you okay now?", Jellal asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking.", Erza rummaged her bag to find her notes.

"…Are you mad at me?", Jellal nervously asked her.

"No, Jellal. I wasn't mad and I am still not."

"But what happened that day? You didn't tell me anything."

"It's just, bad timing. That's all. We can have another dinner together at a later date. Or soon. It's up to you."

"Okay. If you say so. Then, I'll talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later, _prince_.", Erza smiled at him and he responded it. Erza didn't want to reveal the true reason why she's actually pissed at Jellal because she realized that day Sorano was a great girl. And she thought, Sorano maybe deserved so much more than herself.

At lunch, Erza joined Lucy, Natsu, and Gray at one table. As usual, Natsu and Gray couldn't stop fighting over silly things and Erza was there to shut them off.

"Natsu! Gray! Eat your foods or I will shove those foods into your mouths with myself.", Erza warned the two guys punching at each other.

"Aye! We'll eat our foods!", Natsu and Gray obediently took their seats and ate their lunch.

"Gosh finally.", Erza sighed and continued eating her cake.

"Hey, Erza. Aren't you worried of getting fat? You're eating cakes a lot lately.", Lucy told Erza.

"Meh. I'm fine. I have a good metabolism.", Erza told Lucy like she's proud of it, but Lucy just cringed at it.

"Yeah. Like eating 10 cakes a day?!"

"I had more.", and by that statement, Lucy face-palmed and decided to just give it up.

After lunch, there was one period more and the classes for that day was over. Before entering the class, Erza bumped into Jellal.

"H-Hey. I'm sorry, I guess bumping into you has become a habit.", Erza laughed.

"Yeah, I guess.", Jellal's tone was quite serious and so Erza stopped laughing which made things quite awkward. "We need to talk. If you don't mind."

"Sure.", Erza replied and Jellal just nodded. Then, they entered the class together.

The last period was medical science. As usual, Instructor Porlyusica was strict. She wouldn't let anyone slouch, they must sit straight, no resting your head on your palm, and whatsoever.

"Hundreds years ago, healing started as a witchcraft. There were many ancient books, which some have discovered and some have been stored at our academy's library that taught people to use healing magic. Healing magic first form is water. So, if any of your Main Orbs have the base element of water, your healing magic is the most proficient magic. Healing can restore and cure anything, from restoring stamina, curing poison, and others.

So we've been talking about healing magic, and you might be wondering if any of you can use the healing magic. It is true that the healing magic requires some magical power or in the other term, manna. But what I'm going to teach you is how to really use your manna to heal. Not every human can recognize their manna power, but in this session, we're going to practice that. Although, that you are starters, your power will not be that effective. If you're really getting used to use your manna frequently, your power will gradually increase.

But don't worry, this skill can be practiced by everyone. It's the most simple healing magic and don't worry about failing. Alas, if you fail for several time, I'm going to push you really hard to excel this spell."

As they are practicing the magic, Jellal and Erza practiced together, they both take turns as healer and patient. Jellal took the first turn as the healer and used the healing magic which was exceed expectation according to Instructor Porlyusica.

"I think this is the right time to tell you what I want to talk to you about.", Jellal started the conversation as he was trying for the second time. "I don't know why you acted like getting mad that day, when we were having breakfast and you suddenly came back from nowhere?"

"What? What do you mean?", Erza looked at Jellal confusedly.

"What I mean is that it should be me who is mad because you're ditching our date!", Jellal pressured the last 3 words to Erza and made Erza slowly moved back a bit. "Don't play dumb with me, Erza, I know that night you're actually spent your time sucking and kissing that mentor of yours at the swimming club!"

"Okay, where the heck did you get that false info from? I did have swimming practice that day but I did not spent my time making out with him!", Erza told him back. "I don't know what are you getting at, but you being so possessive yet we are not even dating. It looks disgusting on you."

"Well, look at you! It disgusted me the most that a person is a lying snake and can't even keep a promise. So, I do have the right to be mad at you because of that.", Jellal raised his tone a bit.

"The right to act like a possessive boyfriend? You're flying to high. Go down and look! I'm not even your girlfriend! So you've been thinking you're spending your time so often with me at my room and kissing with me few times makes you officially my boyfriend? You don't even define our relationship yet! Or do I really look like a shameful secret to you that you don't even want to define it?!"

"Miss Scarlet! Headmaster's office! NOW!", Erza's yelling caught everyone attention including Instructor Porlyusica. Erza let out a sighed curse word and then stood up from the chair and looked to Jellal. "You know what, you're a pussy. Take care.", Erza walked out from the class with Instructor Porlyusica. Leaving the entire class gawking at Erza's last words before she left the class. The class was quietly awkward for a really while.

"Dude, you don't… bring this kind of thing in class. I kind of heard what you've been talking about with her from the start, and you're clearly started the conversation first. She did not deserve that.", Gray told Jellal.

"What do you know?", Jellal murmured to himself. And not long after that, the final bell rang, and Jellal quickly stepped out of the class.

 **A/N : Alright, gonna end it right here because I want to. Sorry if the characters were OOC. And sorry for the any grammatical errors. Give me a review and hopefully I can update soon.**

 **P.S. I'm updating a double chapter, so prepare for the other one. See ya!**


	10. The Rough Patch

The Fallen Goddess

 **A/N : Whaddup! Here comes the second one for my double update special! Lolz! Anyway, I forgot to explained this to you that I had trouble with this account and I made a new one. And I actually made a story but I don't know if people will like it or not. I'll explain it more at the note after this chapter ends. For now, enjoy the chappie guys!**

Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, darling.

Chapter 9 : The Rough Patch

"So, Erza, my dear, Instructor Porlyusica told me that you were yelling of a 'certain' topic at her class.", Principal Makarov stated. Erza just sat down there, looking to her feet. "Yes, I was. I'm really sorry for being indiscipline. I won't let that happen again."

"I know, my dear, I know. But still, an indiscipline student has to be disciplined, right? So, what I want you to do now, for your detention, you will write to me why did you done that at class and how is your solution to it, and repeat it 5 times.", Principal Makarov instructed her.

"Understood. I'll hand it to you tomorrow morning.", Erza replied and the principal nodded in response.

"Very good. Then, that will be all. You are excused.", Erza stood up and bowed to him, then she left the room only to find out that Lucy and Mira were waiting for her. Erza just looked at them and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I need to finish something for tomorrow morning."

Lucy and Mira just watched her making her way out to the entrance and left the academy. "No, Mira. I know what you've been thinking. Don't pry too much.", Lucy said as she held Mira's shoulder.

"B-But!", Lucy shook her head to respond any of Mira's reasons. "No, buts. We come for her when she really needed us. Sometime it's best to just let that person handle the situation by him or herself."

Erza made her way to the dorm. She just felt really drained and weary. She was thankful that no one's there when she got back. She went to her room and prepared a bunch of papers and pen. It's time to do her detention. As she was writing what she was told to, she was remembering some of the words she said.

 _Define the relationship_

 _Shameful secret_

Tears started to well up in her eyes and she couldn't help it but to release it. She was that heartbroken. All that false accusation, and then the turned out truth, deep inside her hopes were shattered, hopes of being the man she actually loved. It's just like she's already broke up with him even without being in a relationship. It's a weird situation but still it felt bad.

After few hours holing up in her room doing her detention, she finally got out from her room. She was about to catch some fresh air but when she's about to open the door of the entrance, someone already opened it and it revealed Jellal and Sorano, holding their hands with each other. Erza just stared at them for a quick while, then continued making her way out of the dorm. That time, she decided to be out as late as she can until curfew.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to go to your room?", Sorano asked Jellal softly.

"It's fine. As long as you have the owner permission, then it's fine.", Jellal walked with Sorano to his room and when they got there, Sorano sat on his bed and Jellal pulled a chair and put it in front of her.

"So? Are you ready now? To talk about your problem? Is this private enough?", Sorano started the conversation.

"Yeah.", Jellal replied, "It's about Erza."

The moment she heard that girl's name, she clicked her tongue and showed an annoyance in her face. "What's with that cheating slut again?"

"She's not-", Jellal immediately responded to her but then he realized the current event that Erza betrayed him. "Y-Yeah, she is."

"Finally! You admit it.", Sorano exclaimed.

"You're right, Sorano. She's a cheating slut and she didn't even want to admit what she was doing when I told her. Earlier, at the last period, I had a fight with her and we were arguing about that.", Jellal told her.

"Hah. That's why she was giving you a cold eyes earlier. You know what, I'm just glad you're okay now. You don't need to bother her with your affection anymore."

"Thank you, Sorano. I'm also glad that you're always with me. And I'm glad that I can turn my affection to someone who is deserved like you.", Jellal walked to her and leaned to her until she was underneath him. They started touching their lips and their kiss went deeper before they even realized it.

Erza took a walk to the park nearby and it wasn't that crowded, only few people there, until she noticed someone she knew really well.

"Bryce-senpai? What are you doing here?", Erza's asking made Bryce flinched for an instant.

"Erza? I could ask the same for you.", Bryce formed a smile on his lips and gestured her to sit beside him.

"I was waiting for a friend. But just now, he told me he's too busy with the shop so I decided to wait for another time.", Bryce told Erza.

"Oh? Who exactly is he?", Erza asked in confusion.

"The bookstore owner, Clement.", he replied with a smile.

"Ah..", Erza let out a small laugh, "I thought it was someone from the academy. So, are you his loyal customer or what?"

"You could say a loyal customer.", Bryce nodded his head, "Wait. What happened to you? Your eyes look swollen. Were you crying?"

Erza flinched for a split second. It was almost dark but he could completely realize the she was crying. "Y-Yeah. I was. It's nothing, though. It's just a silly thing."

"A silly thing? I never heard of a silly thing made someone's eyes swollen that bad. Or…is it about love?", she was caught twice. Bryce's predictions surprised her as they were hit the bullseye.

"You got me.", Erza replied to him as she was sighing.

"Want to share it? If you just need something to vent out, I can gladly help.", Erza smiled at him. "Can I punch you until I calm down?" His face suddenly went terrified at her statement. "I'm not you cushy pillow!" Erza laughed at him. "Just kidding!" Her smile faltered as she prepared herself. She took a deep breath first then she told him the conflict between Jellal and her.

"Wow, that Jellal guy is such a jerk! Seriously, and he was so stupid to believe that I was kissing you! I didn't even see him around the pool.", Bryce commented at Erza's story.

"I know, right? I didn't even know where the heck he get the information from. It's just that time he immediately blame me for the whole thing, when the reason I was mad at him because I saw him kissed someone else first. I mean, it's not really my position to be jealous, but I really thought we can work out together."

Erza started to sniff and to her surprise, Bryce pulled Erza into a hug. He was softly and carefully put some strands of her hair to behind her ear. It calmed her for a while and she decided to just bury her face on his chest. "It's a good thing now that you guys are over. And it's also a good thing that you didn't even in a relationship yet. You haven't know how could things got worse when you're in a relationship."

"Did you…have the experience of that?", Erza asked carefully.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I did. And I turned really devastated.", Bryce said while sighing really hard.

"B-But, do you even consider to try again? Even though you're afraid if it could happen again?"

"I would like to. But not now. You know my weakness, time management. Adding a relationship into my life right now, just going to let my priorities jumbled again.", he laughed a bit.

"I see. But I know you'll meet someone who deserved you soon. You're already such a heartthrob.", that last sentence was something that Erza didn't mean to come out. It caused surprise to Bryce and he laughed it off.

"Aw, stop!", he ruffled her head softly, "You just remind me of my little sister, you know that? She was so stubborn sometimes, had a competitive side, she was always there to support me. That's why if I acted a little big-brotherly to you, it's because I want to treat you like my little sister."

"Was?", Erza worriedly asked.

"Yes. Was. She…died in a hit-and-run accident. I promised her to take her from school, but as always, I was late because of so many school activities. And she was waiting for me too long until the school's about to close, so she decided to walk by herself. It was already dark and rainy. I was running on the way to her school until I realized along the way, I found people gathered and an ambulance, and my little sister…lied there…breathless."

"I'm so sorry.", it was Erza's turn to comfort Bryce and she also couldn't help but cry with him.

Several minutes they passed with each other and they almost forgot about their curfew. So, they decided to return to their own dorms and said goodbyes.

Erza entered the dorm. She was starving because she hadn't have dinner yet. So, she went to the kitchen and brought some leftovers from the fridge. She ate alone and enjoying her peace, until she heard chuckles coming to the downstairs. It was Jellal and Sorano. She was care less about them. Jellal's not her business anymore.

It seemed they took really while until Erza finished her dinner. Erza took her plate and washed it, but at the same time, Jellal already finished with Sorano and walked to kitchen to drink some water. Erza noticed Jellal although her back was facing him. Erza just continued with her dishwashing and then when she went to get some water from the fridge, Jellal was standing in front of the fridge, drinking a bottle water, obviously obstructed her way to get her bottle water.

They stared at each other for a little while, until Erza spoke to him. "Are you going to budge? I am trying to get a bottled water here from the fridge.", Erza said with a less annoyed tone. "Well, I was about to tell you something because you were half present at the last period today. Instructor Porlyusica wanted us to make a report about the healing herb called Black Lotus.", Jellal told her.

"But why it has to be the two of us?", Erza asked while folding her arms. "She set it when we were practicing the healing magic. Our partner when we were doing that will be also our partner for this assignment.", Jellal explained to her, leaving Erza shut.

"This is a big and difficult one, so the result of our assignment will take a major part for deciding our final score for medical science. So, if you're not acting like a bitch anymore, come talk to me and we can split our works. Good night, Erza.", Jellal walked away from Erza.. Erza was somehow infuriated by Jellal. He acted like he isn't responsible for Erza acting like a bitch towards him. She wanted to get this thing over quick. Well, that's what Erza thought. Erza then took a bottled water from the fridge and then went to her room.

The next day, on the afternoon lunch, before everyone went to the cafeteria, Erza had called Jellal. "Hey. Let's talk about the medical science's assignment.", Erza called Jellal.

"Yeah, sure.", Jellal took a seat again and Erza did too on the seat in front of him. Erza took out her notes and Jellal started to explain a bit of the herb they supposed to research for.

"So, do we need to have a sample of it?", Erza asked him, "We need to describe every part of the herb, so giving showing the physical item will definitely making it understandable for our descriptions."

"Yeah, that would be great. But, I really don't know where to look about the herb. It's a rare herb on a very certain type of location.", Jellal replied.

"I'll get it covered, then. I think I have some herbs that I brought with me from my mother back at home."

"Really? That's awesome. But if you happened to find none, then it's okay. We can find some pictures about it and then describe from it."

"Okay, sure. Then, that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it. So, we each have parts to cover about the blood lotus, and you try to find the herb while I try to find some pictures of the herb. If you done your parts, you can give me to my room. I'll arrange it and make the final edit."

"That would be the best plan for now.", Erza closed her notes and when she was about to stand up, she could hear someone's voice. "Hey, Jellal!", that familiar voice belonged to Sorano. Erza looked at her direction and she greeted Erza too, "Hey, Erza.", but with a slight less cheerful when she greeted Jellal. "Hey.", Erza replied to her while waving her hand to her.

"So, what are you guys doing here?", Sorano asked. "Just a group project we're doing together, we – ", Jellal words were cut when Erza decided to stand up. "We're done discussing it here anyway. Have a nice lunch, guys.", Erza told them with faked warm smile. And then she left the room in hurry because she really felt uncomfortable in there.

Both Jellal and Sorano watched Erza as she was making her way out of the class. And then, Sorano turned to Jellal, raising one eyebrow and showed a little annoyed face. "Calm down, Sorano. It just happened. I didn't even get to pick my partner, and if I do, I won't pick her. The project started after our fight that I told you about yesterday.", Jellal explained to her.

"Okay.", Sorano convinced after a few moment, "Then, let's get a lunch. I'm hungry.". Sorano started to pull Jellal out of the chair and they made their way to the cafeteria.

At the cafeteria, Erza bought her lunch and then she took a seat with Ultear, Lucy, and Juvia. Erza took a seat and then she sighed while she rolled her eyes. That gesture caused concern for the 3 friends who sat with her.

"What's wrong?", Ultear asked directly to Erza.

"Jellal."

"Again?", Ultear let out small laugh.

"And his clinging girlfriend, now.", Erza added.

"Oh? That's new. Who's she?", Ultear asked again.

"Sorano."

"Oh, her!", Lucy exclaimed.

"What, you know her?", Erza asked Lucy while she's taking a bite of her cake.

"Only by reputation.", Lucy told them. "A decent chick. But an oozing bitch to the core.", Lucy told her.

"Whoa. That bad?", Ultear replied.

"That bad. I know how she plays on the royal court. A compulsive liar bitch. That sweet tongue of her will wreck every woman who stands in her way and cajole every man she has her eyes on."

"What a horrendous lady she is.", Juvia told her.

"I know. Some of my acquaintances are her victims. And they ended up really wounded from her actions. Not physically. I mean their reputations. So now she focuses on Jellal, does she?", Lucy asked Erza.

"Y-Yeah, she does.", Erza replied with a slight terror on her face.

"Well, Jellal deserves better. Although you called him a pussy the other day.", Ultear snickered.

"Yeah, seriously, what happened yesterday, Erza?", Lucy continued.

"I… don't know. All of the sudden he just wanted to talk to me about something and it was about the dinner date but it got canceled because of the Crimson Moon. I was really clueless and shocked when he was blaming all over me for actually ditching the date and made out with Bryce-senpai. And I did not make out with Bryce-senpai and I WAS about to ditch him because I saw him kissing with Sorano.", Erza explained.

"What? He did? Oh my God, but then you didn't told him about him kissing Sorano.", Lucy replied.

"I was about to, but then he kept saying he was betrayed and blah blah blah he didn't even give me a chance to explain my situation that day. And you know the rest of the argument.", Erza told them.

"This makes Juvia thinks, where did Jellal get those information to blame Erza all over it?", Juvia commented.

"Yeah, Juvia's right. Maybe you fell into someone's trap that day.", Lucy commented also.

"I really don't want to discuss this anymore, guys. Just thinking about him, makes me also think about Sorano, who secretly staring daggers at me.", Erza sighed.

"Then you gotta be smarter than her to knock the liar down.", Ultear suggested.

"When the timing is right, though.", Lucy added.

 _Timing. Yep. Timing is my worst enemy_ , Erza thought.

 **A/N : Sorano is a bitch. She knows. Anyway, that will be the end of this chapter. It's kind of short, but I want to stop it there. I'm sorry for any mistakes and please leave a review! See you at the next update!**

 **P.S. Okay, about the story I made on my second account. It's a Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfiction. It's boy x boy fanfic. I know, I love yaoi so mucho. They are much more cuter than the straight ones. So I made an OC for that story that is called "In Pain We Found Love". And I paired my OC with Sousuke Yamazaki. Well, I only put the first two chapters there, hoping to see people's reaction to that. And, if you guys tell me that it's good or have potential to be good, I will continue that or move that story to this account. So, I hope you guys will read it! Thank you guys! XOXO**


End file.
